NOT Just Another Girl
by Love.Achele.77
Summary: El día del estreno mundial del video de "The Killers" Dianna recuerda todo lo que vivió años antes, se siente nerviosa por la reacción de la gente y de aquella chica, nunca pensó que la historia no habia terminado.
1. Estreno mundial

Recuerdos del pasado, la mañana del estreno…

Entonces era el día del estreno mundial del video que semanas antes le había tomado 18 largas pero divertidas horas filmar, la letra de la canción retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez, se preguntaba así misma si era casualidad el hecho de haber sido ella la elegida para interpretar a Brandon Flowers, esa canción en especial tenía un significado que marcaba su vida, no se arrepentía de haber participado pero si tenía sentimientos encontrados pues esa relación era algo que intentaba dejar atrás pero que al parecer la perseguía y a veces la atormentaba . Después de un grato desayuno con un par de amigos decidió por fin entrar a twitter y dar una pista, ya que no se atrevía a dar directamente la noticia tal vez un poco por el temor que la recorría al pensar que ese mismo día el mensaje de la canción llegaría a ella, a la chica que meses antes había roto su corazón.

Dianna volvió a casa se arrojó al sofá desganadamente y entonces comenzó a recordar aquel día del 2009… Era una mañana soleada y calurosa en Los Ángeles, el set estaba listo, se veía gran actividad de maquillistas, estilistas, camarógrafos, fotógrafos y demás gente que conforma el equipo de producción para una serie que estaba a punto de dar banderazo inicial. Ella tímidamente entraba sin realmente conocer personalmente a nadie, los había visto en fotos y a varios los reconocía por sus trabajos anteriores pero se sentía totalmente nerviosa, pero nunca dejó de sonreír, aquella sonrisa sincera y amable que la caracteriza más el brillo de esos ojos verdes que bien podrían iluminar la vereda más oscura en una noche sin estrellas. Esa fue la tarjeta de presentación más valiosa e inteligente que ella pudo ofrecer a sus compañeros de reparto, ellos la miraban con cierta curiosidad y admiración, habían visto su foto por supuesto, pero la belleza de aquella rubia no le hacía justicia en fotos o videos, un segundo después todos volvieron a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos mientras ella se quedaba parada en el marco de la puerta observando a quienes pronto se convertirían en sus confidentes, aliados y uno que otro en su hermano.

El primero en el que fijó su mirada fue un chico que se veía en el espejo de forma vanidosa y obsesiva, vestido con prendas de los mejores diseñadores. A su lado se encontraba una chica con actitud de diva pero de esas divas súper cool y que no son nada pesadas y al contrario tienen gran encanto, mientras el chico seguía su ritual de auto adoración, la chica argumentaba porque Aretha Franklin era la más grande artista de todos los tiempos. Enseguida notó a un chico increíblemente sexy con un mohawk que bromeaba con un chico diminuto de grandes ojos azules que parecía emanar gran ternura y entonces se acercaron a ellos dos chicas una morena con rasgos latinos y otra chica alta, rubia de ojos azules que los animaban a bailar con ellas, a la fiesta se unió un invitado más él era increíblemente alto, pero sus pasos de baile simplemente eran lo peor. Sabía que era momento de romper el hielo y entonces dio un gran suspiro preparándose para acercarse y presentarse ante sus nuevos compañeros, fue entonces cuando sintió que alguien la sujeto del brazo y enseguida le dijo al oído:

–Dianna, ¿Piensas quedarte ahí?, ¡Vamos, será divertido!- Sin esperar respuesta de la rubia aquella chica se acercó al resto del elenco y dijo

–Hey chicos, les presento a Dianna Agron, ella será mi peor enemiga pronto- Y sonrió como niña traviesa

-Hola- Dijeron todos los chicos presentándose uno a uno, sin embargo Dianna ya sabía perfectamente quien era cada quien. Por último la chica que la había ayudado a la presentación hizo su parte.

-Hola de nuevo, yo soy Lea- Dijo ella

-Por supuesto que sé quién eres, estuviste maravillosa en "Spring Awakening" – le dijo Dianna.

Lea sonrió y agradeció el halago. Inmediatamente después entró el productor de tan ambicioso proyecto televisivo, dio un discurso de bienvenida a todos y dio banderazo inicial a aquel proyecto que en muy poco tiempo enamoraría a gran parte del mundo.

Pasaron un par de meses después de aquel día de presentaciones y discursos, todo iba a la perfección, los espectadores habían recibido con gran cariño la serie, los chicos se llevaban de maravilla el 99% del tiempo y el resto discutían por cosas sin importancia seguido por una risa y una reconciliación instantánea. Lea y Dianna a pesar de que en pantalla eran las más grandes enemigas, en la vida real eran grandes amigas, en poco tiempo eran inseparables, era como si en vez de conocerse solo estuvieran reconociéndose de una vida anterior, se complementaban.

Al finalizar un día más de trabajo Dianna volvía a su casa que para ese entonces estaba ubicada en una zona no muy popular de Los Ángeles y más bien un poco peligrosa. Al llegar a la esquina de donde se encontraba su departamento presenció un tiroteo entre policías y delincuentes, totalmente asustada decidió que era momento de buscar un nuevo hogar, después de todo ya podía pagar por ello sin problema alguno. Esa noche las dos grandes amigas Lea y Dianna habían quedado de cenar juntas en un restaurante bastante popular en la ciudad. La rubia fue la primera en llegar a la reunión ya que después de presenciar aquel incidente no tenía ganas de permanecer en aquel departamento. Poco después entró al lugar Lea que inesperadamente iba acompañada de Cory, ambos se aproximaron a la mesa en la que Di esperaba.

-Di, siento llegar tarde- Dijo Lea

Pero Cory interrumpió – ¡Es mi culpa!- Admitió él –No tenía ánimo de cenar solo o con alguna chica sin cerebro, así que llame a Lea y no la dejé en paz hasta que me incluyó en su cena- Dijo Cory con ese encanto que solo él podía tener.

-Eres bienvenido siempre y lo sabes- Aseguró Dianna.

Todos tomaron asiento y entonces Lea notó la preocupación en la mirada de Di, inmediatamente le pregunto qué era lo que sucedía a lo que respondió

-Hoy he presenciado una balacera prácticamente a la puerta de mi departamento, estoy asustada y necesito buscar un nuevo sitio para vivir, me rehúso a poner en peligro mi vida- Explicó Di

-Eso es horrible Di, pero tengo la solución, justo en el camino al restaurante venía diciéndole a Cory que necesito una compañera de casa, ¿Verdad, Cory?- Aseguro Lea

- ¿Ah sí?- Dijo Cory con cara de confusión, entonces Lea lo pateo suavemente debajo la mesa y entonces Cory comprendió lo que Lea tenía entre manos, sonrió un poco sonrojado por no haber captado la intención desde el principio y entonces dijo – Absolutamente, Lea venía diciéndome que se siente un poco sola y le encantaría poder compartir piso con alguna amiga.

- ¿Estás segura Lea? No quiero convertirme en una invitada no grata- Dijo Di

-¿Bromeas? Nada me gustaría más que compartir departamento contigo, será divertido… ¡Lo prometo!- Le aseguró Lea.

-Bien, entonces hay que poner manos a la obra y ayudar a Di con el cambio, pues no creo que sea seguro que se quede ni un día más en ese lugar ¿No creen?- Afirmó Cory con una gran sonrisa.

El camarero se acercó a la mesa pero en ese instante los tres se levantaron ofrecieron una disculpa con una gran sonrisa y una excelente propina para retirase del lugar…


	2. Viviendo Juntas

Viviendo juntas…

Los tres amigos se apresuraron a tomar lo indispensable para que Dianna pudiera mudarse ese mismo día, de lo demás se encargaría alguna empresa de mudanzas.

La primera noche fue extraña para ambas pues nunca habían convivido tan de cerca, ahora conocerían hábitos que nadie más sabía. Dianna se sentía como la invasora pero Lea desde el primer momento trató de hacerla sentir en casa. Di, ya conocía el departamento a la perfección ya que más de una vez habían tenido cenas o fiestas en casa de Lea. Un gran alivio para ambas era la parte de que eran vegetarianas, de tal forma que no habría problema con la parte de que meterían o no en la nevera. Esa noche fue como una pijamada entre dos amigas, hablaron de todo, música, arte, teatro, cine ellas nunca se quedaban sin tema de conversación, sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo amaneció en un segundo y entonces ambas sin haber dormido se alistaron para irse al set del día.

Irónicamente ese día tendrían que filmar un capitulo en donde supuestamente hacían un comercial de colchones para un descanso maravilloso, la canción ayudó a mantenerlas despiertas pues se trababa de un clásico del rock "Jump" de Van Halen, durante la grabación, en algún momento de descanso las dos chicas se quedaron recostadas en una de las camas, mientras el resto de los chicos habían salido para comer el lunch o algunos otros para hacer llamadas. Sin darse cuenta Dianna se quedó profundamente dormida, y era justo por todo lo que le había sucedido un día anterior, Lea sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño y mientras Di dormia, ella la observaba y pensaba que era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, imaginaba sus ojos verdes clavados en su propios ojos , sin poder resistirlo acaricio su cara apenas rozándola pero ese diminuto contacto fue suficiente para que Dianna despertara y se percatara de la profunda mirada de la morena hacia ella, Lea se sonrojo y Di se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, ninguna dijo nada fue un momento en que lo único que importaba era el hecho de que estaban allí, juntas, mirándose la una a la otra sin realmente saber porque lo hacían. Fueron interrumpidas por el resto del cast antes de que alguna pudiera decir alguna palabra, así que olvidaron lo sucedido y siguieron trabajando. Cuando finalmente terminaron de filmar las dos chicas volvieron a casa, fue un camino silencioso, apenas hacían algún comentario, el cansancio era demasiado además de que recordaban aquel momento que horas antes habían compartido y del cual ninguna de las dos pretendía hablar.

Probablemente ese intercambio de miradas fue el momento en que todo comenzó o quizás fue cuando Lea tomó del brazo por primera vez a Dianna, eso es algo que nunca quedará claro.

Pasaron los meses las compañeras de casa cada día se hacían más cercanas, todo el tiempo estaban juntas y parecía nunca aburrirles, al contrario era como si cada día se fortaleciera la amistad que las unía, no había secretos entre ellas o quizás solo uno. Amaban pasar las noches en casa, Di casi siempre cocinaba y Lea elegía la programación sin que a Di le molestara y al contrario le hacía cierta gracia la selección de programas que la morena escogía para ellas.

Poco a poco el contacto físico comenzó a hacerse completamente indispensable entre ellas, por alguna razón ninguna de las dos podía permanecer sin tomar la mano de la otra, abrazarla o simplemente mirarla eran como imanes no podían estar en el mismo lugar sin estar una a lado de la otra. Esta situación había comenzado a ser muy obvia para el resto de sus compañeros y algunos de ellos hacían comentarios irónicos a los cuales las chicas hacían oídos sordos, no le interesaba lo que los demás dijeran, ellas sabían que sólo eran buenas amigas, eso y nadamas.


	3. Chapter 3 Solo amigas

Había llegado el fin de semana, por suerte las chicas no tenían que trabajar, podían hacer lo que quisieran, entonces a Lea se le ocurrió que podrían pasar esos días en NY. Sería el primer viaje que realizarían juntas, ambas estaban muy emocionadas. Tomaron el vuelo más inmediato que pudieron conseguir, estaban llegando a NY a medio día lo cual era genial así tendrían suficiente tiempo para divertirse. La primera parada en el tour de fin de semana fue la casa de los papás de Lea. Por alguna razón Di se sentía extremadamente nerviosa de conocer a los papás de su amiga, era como nunca antes ¿Por qué tendría que estar nerviosa? Si solo eran los papas de su mejor amiga, finalmente llegaron a su destino Edith Y Marc, los padres de Lea, las esperaban ansiosos, morían por conocer a la chica de la que su hija no podía dejar de hablar; para Edith era como si ya conociera a Dianna de toda la vida pues su hija le había contado todo sobre ella. Las recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, la bienvenida a Di fue tan calurosa que la hicieron sentir inmediatamente parte de la familia. Ellas disfrutaron el lunch con la familia de Lea, al parecer habían quedado encantados con la nueva amiga de su hija, creían que era una chica increíblemente interesante y culta, estaban felices de que sui hija tuviera tan maravillosa amiga. Las chicas se despidieron por el momento ya que la siguiente parada era recorrer Manhattan con una verdadera nativa. Pasearon por Central Park, por el Times Square, por la noche decidieron ver "Wicked" que estaba en escena con una buena amiga de las dos" Idina Menzel", pues habían trabajado con ella en la serie. Disfrutaron enormemente la función y al término las chicas avisaron a Idina que estaban fuera del teatro, Idina inmediatamente hizo arreglos para que les permitieran el paso a las chicas. Y ahí estaba la hermosa brujita, tratando de quitarse el maquillaje verde de toda la cara.

-¡Chicas, me encanta verlas! Hoy hay una fiesta a la que asistiremos y nos divertiremos como locas, ya lo verán- Afirmó Idina

-¿Fiesta?- Dijo Dianna con un poco de inseguridad

-Así es, hoy un grupo de colegas nos encontraremos en un lugar secreto, para hacer una fiesta cómo sólo los chicos de Broadway sabemos- mencionó Idina

-Yo soy materia dispuesta- Concluyó Lea

A Di, finalmente no le quedó otra opción más que aceptar asistir con las dos chicas a la misteriosa fiesta.

Después de un rato Idina logró librarse de aquel escandaloso maquillaje, las tres emprendieron camino hacia un destino desconocido para dos de las chicas. Finalmente el auto en el que iban se detuvo frente a un viejo edificio en el Soho , por fuera era un edificio muy maltratado y sin nada de glamour nadie podría imaginar que dentro se estaba llevando a cabo una gran fiesta con los más grandes de Broadway y uno que otro colado de Hollywood. Dianna definitivamente se sentía extraña, ella no era la chica de grandes fiesta y mostrarse en público. Suspiro profundamente y camino a lado de Lea tímidamente como aquel primer día de grabación. El lugar era sorprendente mente bello por dentro, Di comenzó a interesarse en la arquitectura del lugar más que en la fiesta en sí. Por otro lado Lea desde el momento de entrar se encontró con muchos conocidos, amigos y colegas, por algún rato se olvidó completamente de Dianna. Mientras tanto Di, seguía recorriendo aquel viejo edificio, los pasillos, algunas de los apartados, que al parecer servían de sala de exposiciones cuando no era cuna de la fiesta del año. Así finalmente llego hasta al azotea, donde se sintió cómoda lejos de aquel bullicio, se sentó al borde del edificio desde donde podía observar parte de la ciudad y simplemente se perdió en sus propios pensamientos como "Sandias cuadradas" o "Perros que parecen pandas", la mentalidad de Di, era compleja como una ecuación de química, a veces podía concentrarse en cosas sin importancia pero en realidad era una mujer extremadamente culta así como podía hablar de arte o problemas de carácter mundial, también podía pensar simplemente en como disfrazar a los gatos que semanas antes Lea había adoptado, sin duda la rubia era todo un estuche de monerías. Mientras Dianna divagaba en sus propios pensamientos, Lea conocía y reconocía viejos amigos, en aquella fiesta sin saber se encontraba su mejor amigo de toda la vida un joven actor que también había compartido cámara con ella en la serie de televisión nada más y nada menos que Jonathan Groff, el encontrarse fue realmente una sorpresa, pero conociendo el historial que tenían junto en cuanto a fiestas eso sería una locura. Jonathan le presento a Lea con un amigo suyo que era un cantante y actor de Broadway, Theo, desde el momento en que se conocieron ambos notaron que tenían buena química, platicaron por horas y horas, para Lea solo era un chico más pero al parecer Theo parecía hipnotizado ante la belleza de la morena y sobre todo de la forma en podían convivir. Por su parte Dianna se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de amanecer había permanecido gran parte de la noche en aquella azotea disfrutando de la compañía de sus propios pensamientos, pero entonces decidió un poco indignada ante la falta de interés de Lea por saber si ella se encontraba bien que era momento de ir a buscarla, mientras recorría de regreso las escaleras y pasillos de aquel edificio sonrió para sí misma cuando se percató que a ella tampoco le había preocupado Lea durante todas aquellas horas que paso en soledad, tal vez había sido el único momento que eso había sucedido desde que las chicas se conocieron, ya que en otros momentos siempre estaban juntas o simplemente por alguna razón Di nunca dejaba de pensar en Lea y probablemente viceversa Lea no dejaba de pensar en Di. Agron iba filosofando sobre esas afirmaciones cuando por fin al llegar al lugar donde horas antes se desarrollaba una gran fiesta ahora solo quedaban un par de personas distribuidas y largo de aquel inmenso salón, fácilmente logró ubicar a Lea pero fue entonces cuando ese sentimiento que nunca antes la había invadido le recorrió todo el cuerpo como una sensación de frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Y ahí estaban, Theo besando a Lea. Dianna se quedó parada sin poder moverse al instante; un segundo después recobró la compostura de la forma que pudo, pues Lea se percató que Di los miraba, fue entonces cuando tomó de la mano a Theo y se acercó hacia Di sin decir nada hasta que estuvieron frente a frente los tres chicos, titubeando Lea presentó a su nuevo amigo, Di que era una mujer sumamente amable lo saludo como si nada sucediera solo una persona que la conociera realmente podría percatarse de que algo le sucedía, desafortunadamente para Dianna esa persona que la conocía como nadie más en el mundo era Lea y estaban frente a frente así que inmediatamente la morena se percató de que algo le molestaba a su amiga.

Después de la presentación Dianna se disculpó y dijo que esperaría afuera porque necesitaba aire fresco. Pocos minutos después, Lea alcanzo a Dianna en la puerta de aquel edificio y ambas subieron a un taxi.

El camino de regreso a casa de Lea transcurrió en total silencio, Dianna no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que había presenciado pero lo que más la inquietaba era aquella sensación rara que había experimentado y la molestia injustificada que sentía por ver a su amiga besando a un chico. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? ¿Sentía algo más por Lea? Esas preguntas revoloteaban como murciélagos en su mente. Finalmente llegaron a su destino ambas entraron a la casa y a los respectivos cuartos en los que se estaban quedando.

Di al cerrar la puerta inexplicablemente comenzó a llorar, era un dolor muy profundo de un sentimiento muy oculto, que al parecer Dianna ya no podía ignorar más. En ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta, era Lea quien al instante en que la rubia abrió la puerta entró al cuarto sin preguntar nada.

Sin saber exactamente lo que hacía Lea había sentido la necesidad de entrar en ese cuarto y desesperadamente buscó los ojos de Di que aún se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, se miraron como siempre, como cómplices, como almas gemelas todo a su alrededor desapareció solo eran ellas dos. Dianna sin poder evitarlo fijó su mirada en los labios de Lea, quien perdiendo todo miedo y bajo un impulso imparable besó a Dianna. Apenas sus labios se rozaron, su piel se erizó por completo, por primera vez en su vida ambas sentían que se encontraban en el lugar correcto con la persona perfecta, nada más importaba solo la suavidad del roce de sus labios. Fue el beso perfecto. Aun sin decir nada Lea abrazó a Di como si no quisiera que ese momento terminara nunca, como si fuera el último abrazo de su vida, con miedo de perderla, cuando se sintió lista la liberó de sus brazos, se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto.

Dianna se quedó paralizada un par de minutos sin saber que pensar solo sabía que ese que acaba de suceder había sido el momento más importante de su vida. En cuanto pudo recobrar el movimiento pero aun con las rodillas temblando llegó hasta la cama, se acostó y trato de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía cómo iba a poder ver a Lea de ahora en adelante, se preguntaba qué era lo que sentía por ella realmente.


	4. ¡Achele ON!

Lea despertó por la tarde, era lógico después de la intensa noche anterior. Lo primero que llegó a su mente fueron los labios de Dianna contra los suyos y sonrió pero la sonrisa no duró mucho ya que casi simultáneamente los fantasmas de sus actos llegaban a atormentarla ¿Cómo podría ver a Dianna después de eso? ¿Qué diría la gente si se enteraba? Se levantó de la cama después de pasar unos minutos en el propio infierno que ella había creado en su mente. Se dio una ducha rápida para inmediatamente tomar valor y salir de ese cuarto. Miró hacia el cuarto donde se hospedaba Di y donde horas antes la había besado, estaba vacío, en un segundo su mente se llenó de mil ideas ¿Y si Dianna se había molestado y se había ido? ¿Qué pasaría con sus vidas? ¿Podría vivir con eso? La inseguridad la invadió, sentimiento ajeno a su vida pues siempre había sido una mujer segura de cada uno de sus actos, esa inseguridad le causo también cierto temor. Fue entonces cuando escuchó las risas que venían de la planta baja y reconoció de inmediato a las protagonistas sin duda era su mamá y Dianna.

Antes de entrar a la cocina dónde se encontraban tanto su mamá como Di, Lea tomó una gran bocanada de aire para armarse de valor. Al entrar se encontró de inmediato con la mirada de Dianna quien al instante se sonrojo pero no dejo de mirarla, Lea se percató de aquella sensación en su estómago y en todo su cuerpo, aquella de la que todos los cuentos de hadas hablan en las que sin duda hay mariposas involucradas. Dianna por su parte se levantó y camino hacia Lea, cada paso que daba Di, hacía que el corazón de Lea se acelerara cada vez más una vez frente a ella la tomó entre su brazos y le pregunto al oído si se encontraba bien, a lo que Lea respondió que sí. La mama de la morena no le prestó atención a esa escena y más bien le dijo que había llegado a tiempo para la cena.

Se sentaron las tres mujeres en la mesa, la mamá de Lea era una mujer muy graciosa y sobre todo llena de anécdotas por contar, así transcurrió la cena con historias y miradas entre las dos chicas. Al terminar Lea aseguró que era mejor si viajaban de regreso esa misma noche a L.A, Dianna asintió. Tanto Lea como Di tomaron sus pertenencias, el momento de despedirse había llegado

-Lea, te amo eres mi estrella, quiero que siempre seas feliz y te pido como tu madre y amiga que siempre le seas fiel a tu corazón- Le dijo Edith al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

El taxi que habían llamado llegó en ese momento. El trayecto transcurrió sin que ninguna de las chicas se atreviera a tocar el tema probablemente esperaban reservar esa conversación para cuando estuvieran listas o quizás no necesitaba haber conversación de por medio y solo debían dejarse llevar ante aquel sentimiento.

Por suerte para ellas encontraron dos boletos a L.A pero desafortunadamente lo asientos no estaban juntos, así que se siguió prolongando el silencio que de cierta manera las estaba asfixiando a ambas.

Por fin después de un par de horas llegaron a casa, ambas chicas pasearon por el departamento esperando que alguna dijera algo pero por alguna razón ambas estaban aterradas a dar el primer paso para esa conversación que se había estado postergando. Lea se encontraba en la cocina hurgando en el refrigerador sin saber exactamente qué era lo que buscaba, más bien lo hacía como un distractor para no ser ella quien tuviera que dar el primer paso. Dianna agotada mental y sentimentalmente y al no ver ninguna intención en Lea por hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió levantarse del sofá, caminar hasta donde Lea se encontraba, tomarla por la cintura y simplemente besarla apasionadamente, fue un beso largo, se aferraba una a la otra como si quisieran expresar que se pertenecían y que eso nunca cambiaría. Las chicas después de ese beso se abrazaron y no necesitaron decir nada, ese beso lo había dicho todo. Tal vez la urgencia de volver a L.A. era solo porque no podían pasar un segundo más sin besarse, abrazarse y tocarse.

Ya era lunes y las chicas debían estar puntuales a las 7 am en la locación asignada para ese día. Al llegar todos notaron cierto cambio entre ellas, antes verlas juntas era como un par de buenas amigas, ahora había un magnetismo indescriptible, aun así, pronto dejaron de tomarle importancia, todos menos Chris que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía, finalmente su Gaydar no podía fallar ¡Algo había sucedió entre ellas en ese fin de semana! Dedujo fácilmente.

Así transcurrieron un par de meses más. Ellas estaban en el paraíso en su propio mundo. Se regalaron anillos iguales que simbolizaban ese compromiso entre ellas de pertenecerse y amarse la una a la otra. En ese entonces no parecía preocuparles la idea de pregonar y publicar el amor que se profesaban por medio de redes sociales, o de averiguar cómo luciría un hijo si Di fuera el padre y Lea la madre, todo eso era natural para ellas, estaban perdidamente enamoradas, solo importaba su amor y lo felices que eran. Cada día se olvidaban más de que había cientos de ojos mirándolas en cada lugar al que iban, cada vez que se tomaban de la mano, cada vez que se abrazaban como un novio a su novia o una novia a su novia, para ellas no era extraño pero los ojos del mundo que las rodeaba comenzaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones así fue como los paparazzis, redes sociales y fans comenzaron a especular sobre una relación entre ellas.

Ryan el productor de la serie no estaba nada contento con esa publicidad pues podría dañar la imagen y el rating del programa si es que era verdad que su protagonista y su antagonista al apagar las cámaras eran como dos princesas enamoradas una de la otra por supuesto. El productor sumamente molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo decidió citar a las chicas en su oficina. Las chicas no tenían idea de que era lo que quería Ryan hasta que sin rodeos les pregunto que había entre ellas a lo que muy sorprendidas pero decididas dijeron que estaban juntas como pareja y que se amaban sin importar lo que el mundo opinara al respecto. Ryan rio e inmediatamente les dijo que eso tenía que terminar que no iban a arruinar su éxito solo por una relación estúpida y sin futuro entre ellas.

-Tú no eres dueño de nuestras vidas- Respondió Dianna al instante

-¿Eso es lo que crees? Firmaste un contrato… ¿Lo recuerdas?- replicó Ryan

-No puedes decidir sobre nuestras vidas – Finalizó Lea

Ambas salieron totalmente desconcertadas de la oficina y volvieron a las grabaciones.

Esa noche al volver a casa segundos después de ellas haber entrado a su departamento el timbre sonó, la persona detrás de la puerta era nada más y nada menos que el mismo señor Murphy. Lea abrió y Ryan entro sin pedir permiso de hacerlo simplemente se acomodó como si fuera su casa y demandó hablar con las dos. Las dos chicas se sentaron juntas frente a él, tomadas de la mano, no sabían que esperar de esa visita indeseada e inesperada.

-No voy a darle vueltas innecesarias al asunto, ustedes dos firmaron un contrato y si no lo recuerdan hay cláusulas que indican que no pueden hacer ciertas cosas y ésta es una de ellas- Dijo al momento que señalaba las manos entrelazadas de Di y Lea

-Quiero ser claro tienen dos días para que alguna se mude de este departamento, inventen lo que quieran alergia a los gatos, que compraron una casa para independizarse, no me interesa el pretexto de la mudanza, lo que quiero es no verlas juntas aquí. No puedo meterme en lo que hacen entre cuatro paredes y no me importa si lo siguen haciendo mientras los fans y la prensa no lo sepa. No creo que estén dispuestas a arriesgar su carrera por algo insustancial ¿O sí? Esto es lo que haremos, vamos a conseguirle a Lea una buena y enorme "Beard" así nadie más pondrá en tela de juicio tu sexualidad. Venderemos esa imagen a la prensa internacional y todo estará bien- Terminó Ryan, enseguida se levantó y sin decir nadamas salió del departamento.

**Hola a tod s los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer la historia, quiero tomar ésta oportunidad para agradecerles los comentarios ¡Todos, buenos y malos! me ayudan a tratar de mejorar el rumbo que ésta tomará, también estoy tomando en cuenta sugerencias para aquellos que quieren que involucre más a otros personajes, tengan paciencia lo haré **** Nos leemos pronto…**


	5. Tiempos dificiles

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Dijo Lea desencajada

-Desafortunadamente no tenemos opción- terminó de decir Dianna con la voz entrecortada

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, sólo olvidarme de lo que siento por ti, ver cómo te vas de nuestra casa y por si no fuera suficiente ahora tener un novio? ¡No pienso entrar a ese juego!- replicó Lea

-¡Será tan difícil para ti como para mi Lea, acaso tú crees que yo quiero verte con alguien más!- dijo Dianna

Dianna salió muy alterada del departamento, bajó las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento, abordó su automóvil y comenzó a manejar sin rumbo fijo, sólo con sus pensamientos acompañándola. Pasados los minutos decidió hacer una llamada, necesitaba desahogarse con un amigo.

-¡Hey Di! ¿Qué hay?- Dijo una voz amable del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Podemos vernos?- pregunto Di con dolor en su voz

-¿Te encuentras bien?, claro que podemos vernos sólo dime dónde- dijo el chico

-Estoy cerca de tu casa- contestó Di

-¡Maravilloso! Te espero-

Así fue como Dianna llegó hasta aquel departamento en esa zona exclusiva de L.A, bajó de su carro y se dirigió hasta la puerta, tocó el timbre. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato y la figura de Cory salió a darle la bienvenida. Él inmediatamente notó que su amiga había llorado pues tenía los ojos rojos y aun húmedos.

-¡Ven, entra Di!- La invitó a pasar

Dianna entró de inmediato, un poco apenada de que su amigo la viera en esas condiciones. Ambos se pusieron cómodos sentados frente a frente, Cory cómo todo un gran amigo sólo espero a que Di estuviera lista para hablar.

-Cory, sabes que eres cómo mi hermano este tiempo de conocerte ha sido maravilloso hemos compartido mucho y te quiero, es por eso que recurrí a ti, necesito alguien en quien pueda confiar- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar

-Lo que te voy a contar tiene que quedarse entre tú y yo, es sumamente delicado ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Pregunto Di

-¡Claro, corazón! Respondió sinceramente Cory sujetando la mano de Di.

-Tiene que ver con Lea… ella y yo somos pareja- Reveló Dianna sin pensarlo

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabía- Dijo Cory

-¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?- Pregunto Di

-¡Di, es obvio para todos! La forma en que se miran, en que se tocan, no podemos mantenerlas separadas ni aunque todo el cast se ponga entre ustedes, siempre encuentran la manera de regalarse una mirada o una sonrisa ¡Ya sabía que ustedes estaban juntas!- Afirmó Cory mientras Dianna simplemente se sonrojó ante su amigo.

Di prosiguió contando la historia –Hoy nos visitó Ryan y pidió que me mudara del departamento de Lea y aseguro que buscaría alguien para ser el "Novio" de Lea ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no? No quiere vernos juntas-

-Eso era algo que eventualmente pasaría, esta industria se alimenta de chismes y de nuestras vidas privadas, aun así creo que es totalmente injusto lo que Ryan trata de hacer con ustedes- Dejó claro Cory.

-No sé qué voy a hacer, no tengo la fuerza suficiente para ver a mi novia con alguien más fingiendo un amor que no existe y agrégale la parte en que no tengo casa y si quieres sumarle algo más, siento que Lea piensa que todo esto no me afecta… No sé qué debemos hacer – expresó Di

-Es normal que te sientas de esa manera, sé que es difícil pero tienes que pensar en ambas y en todo, creo que deberías de apoyarla después de todo esto será también muy difícil para ella y bueno, no están terminando la relación solo la están "escondiendo" por algún tiempo, piensa en que la serie no será eterna, llegará un momento en que serán libres para vivir el amor que se tienen sin prejuicios- Trató de convencer Cory a Di

-No lo sé Cory, simplemente no se ve bien para mí esto de esconder la relación con la mujer que amo. Tal vez Lea tiene razón y no debemos ser parte del circo de Ryan, ¡Somos personas no piezas de ajedrez, que alguien puede manjar a su antojo!- Respondió Dianna muy molesta

-He visto el amor tan grande que las une y sé que pueden contra esto y más, solo necesitan platicarlo, ser maduras y profesionales ante la situación, nunca nadie dijo que sería fácil ¿O sí?-

-Es verdad esto no será nada fácil, creo que lo único que nos podrá ayudar será una confianza absoluta y honestidad-

-Di creo que ustedes dos necesitan platicar y escucharse una a la otra, ninguna puede tomar una decisión sola, sería un gran error que una de ustedes decidiera el futuro de la relación. Quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo absoluto- Le dijo Cory

Cory convenció a Dianna de una noche de amigos y ambos se dispusieron a visitar algún bar en la ciudad para seguir platicando y pasar un buen rato.

Antes de emprender camino Di optó por marcarle a Lea, pues ésta última le había marcado sin parar durante la última hora.

-Lea estoy con Cory, llegaré un poco tarde. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que vamos a salir adelante juntas de esto- No esperó respuesta de Lea y terminó la llamada.

Después de la llamada los amigos iniciaron su camino.

Lea por su parte estaba en el departamento, sola sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, era una situación muy difícil. Le repugnaba la idea de tener que fingir una relación, ella solo quería a Di. Por otro lado no comprendía que su novia estuviera considerando la propuesta de Ryan.

Ya que Dianna se había ido con Cory, Lea decidió invitar a casa a Chris quien acepto de inmediato. Al poco tiempo el chico llego al departamento, Lea lo recibió muy calurosamente y abrieron una botella de vino.

Hablaron por horas sobre la serie, el actual novio de Chris, hasta que llegaron a Dianna como tema principal.

Chris sabia de la relación entre ellas, como Cory le había hecho ver a Dianna esa relación ya no era un secreto para nadie. Lea comenzó a abrirse con Chris y le contó todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la visita y demandas de Ryan, la parte en que Dianna no había refutado. Y entonces Chris interrumpió.

-Tú ya me has dicho todo lo que Dianna y Ryan piensan y sienten respecto a esto sin embargo, no me has hablado de tú te sientes.-

Lea dio un gran suspiro y finalmente comenzó a hablar –No es fácil para mí, nunca me había enamorado de esta manera, Dianna es mi alma gemela no puedo ni quiero imaginar mi vida sin ella, cada día, cada año por el resto de mi vida. Mi corazón no está dispuesto a arriesgar mi relación. Por otro lado pienso en nuestra carrera… ¡Chris tu sabes cuánto he luchado por ser reconocida!-

Después de esa confesión de Lea, Chris se limitó a levantar la ceja incrédulo y sonreír de una forma amable pero desconfiada. Él sabía que se aproximaba una tormenta en la vida de las chicas. Terminaron la botella de vino y Chris pidió un taxi para ir a casa. Lea por su parte se fue a la cama sin poder evitar estar preocupada por Dianna pues ésta no había vuelvo aún.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Lea despertó inquieta pues se había quedado dormida profundamente seguramente por todo el desgaste emocional de una noche anterior, la ansiedad la recorrió pues inmediatamente sintió el hueco en su corazón por la ausencia de Di, salió rápidamente del cuarto para encontrarse con Dianna dormida en el sofá e inmediatamente la tranquilidad volvió a ella. Se acercó lentamente, se puso de rodillas ante ella y besó su frente con una devoción infinita hacia su novia. Dianna abrió los ojos lentamente sonrió al verla y le regaló un ¡Te amo! Con solo mirarla.

-¡Te extrañe amor! – dijo Di

-Yo a ti, no me vuelvas a dejar de esa manera- Le recriminó Lea

-No lo haré. Princesa tenemos que hablar- Sugirió Dianna

-Lo sé. ¿Qué debemos hacer Di?-

-No seré yo quien tome una decisión arbitraria, pero antes de decidir necesito que sepas que mi amor por ti es real y absoluto. Yo sé cuánto has luchado por tu carrera y yo también me he esforzado por la mía. Nuestra relación es fuerte y madura podemos con esto y más, yo te apoyaré cada segundo- Dijo Dianna

-No sé qué decir, sabes lo que siento por ti y no quiero arriesgar lo nuestro, ¡Entiendelo!-

-Si esa nuestra decisión la apoyo Lea no permitiremos que Ryan maneje nuestras vidas- finalizó Di

Las chicas se alistaron en silencio para ir al set, ¡Estaban aterradas! No sabían que sucedería cuando le comunicaran a Ryan que no acatarían su orden. El tiempo voló y muy pronto estaban listas para filmar cuando el asistente de Murphy les pidió a las chicas que fueran nuevamente a la oficina del productor.

-Señoritas pasen, pónganse cómodas- Ordeno Ryan

Tanto Lea como Dianna tomaron asiento mientras desafiaban a Ryan con la mirada y las manos entrelazadas.

-No vamos a ceder ante tus demandas Ryan, ninguna de las dos estamos dispuestas a hacerlo- Dijo Dianna

Ryan soltó una gran carcajada que de inmediato insultó a las chicas. –Ustedes todavía no entienden que no tienen voto en esta decisión, ayer no fui a pedirles permiso, fui a informales lo que iba a ocurrir. Verán así funciona L.A su vida me pertenece por ahora ¡Está escrito! Y bueno, si pese a todo deciden jugar a las princesas enamoradas y desacatan mis indicaciones simplemente prepárense para una demanda que no terminaran de pagar ni aunque hagan 50 películas que abarroten taquillas, claro, eso si algún productor y director se atreve a darles trabajo- Al mismo tiempo Ryan ponía sobre su escritorio un documento –Esta es parte de la lista de gente, dígase productores, directores, fotógrafos y agencias que se rehusaran a trabajar con ustedes después de una simple llamada mía, además piensen en sus compañeros, si esto sale a la luz pública como las señoritas tanto desean, todo el éxito conseguido hasta ahora en la pantalla se irá a la mierda y tanto ustedes como todos sus compañeros y gente de producción se quedaran sin empleo. No necesitamos llegar a tal grado ¿O si niñas? Yo sólo les ofrezco una amistosa salida que nos conviene a todos- concluyo Ryan

-Eres un maldito- Le dijo Lea

-Tal vez, pero así es como se obtiene el éxito- Le dijo Ryan airoso

-Bien, ahora a trabajar que para eso les doy un jugoso cheque- Esas fueron las palabras con las que de forma muy grosera finalizó la conversación.

Di y Lea abandonaron la oficina no dijeron nada se encontraban muy molestas y sabían que ahora no tenían otra opción.

Lea ese día tenía que filmar escenas con Cory, mientras que Dianna con Naya por esta razón permanecieron gran parte del día separadas.

Naya y Di habían llegado a ser grandes amigas y cómplices, Dianna siempre encubría a Naya cuando decidía darse sus escapadas del set para encontrarse con su misterioso "romance" aunque ni siquiera Dianna sabía exactamente quién era. Di le comentó a Naya que necesitaba mudarse del departamento de Lea, ya que inesperadamente le había surgido una gran alergia por los gatos. Naya rio como si entendiera el sarcasmo con el que Dianna decía lo de la alergia e inmediatamente le dijo que ella conocía los departamentos perfectos para ella, a Dianna le pareció una excelente oferta y esa misma tarde Di estaba haciendo el contrato de arrendamiento de lo que sería su nueva casa.

Pocos días después la mudanza estaba finalizada el trasladar el último paquete con pertenencias de Di al nuevo departamento fue el más difícil, ellas no paraban de repetir que todo estaría bien pero en el fondo o quizás inconscientemente sabían que esa mudanza estaba rompiendo con una lazo interno muy fuerte.

La primera noche separadas fue la más dolorosa, la usencia las estaba asfixiando, Lea sentía que el departamento que había compartido con Di ahora era solo un espacio vacío y ajeno a ella, extrañaba ver a Di leyendo junto a la ventana o verla cocinando aquellos deliciosos platos vegetarianos que se habían convertido en sus favoritos sobre todos los restaurantes del mundo.

Por su lado Dianna simplemente no podía aun sentir como su hogar aquel departamento, era como un lugar desconocido, no había nada que la hiciera sentir cómoda. La noche paso lentamente ninguna de las dos logró conciliar el sueño, se extrañaban demasiado.

La mañana llegó y la primera orden al llegar al set era que Lea, Cory y Dianna tenian que reunirse con Ryan en su oficina. Los tres chicos sintieron un golpe helado que recorrió todo su cuerpo, como si en ese momento en el que escucharon aquel mandato supieran exactamente lo que Murphy tenía en mente. Se miraron entre sí, con temor a lo que venía, entonces caminaron lentamente y en silencio hasta la oficina de su jefe.

Ya se encontraban los 4 reunidos entre esas cuatro paredes, ni Lea ni Cory tenían la fuerza de hacer contacto visual con el productor, salvo Dianna que siempre lo miro de manera desafiante y sin temor alguno y ya con un odio impresionante.

-Me imagino que saben porque están aquí y si no, seré breve y claro como siempre- Dijo Ryan y continúo…

-Como ya debes de saber Cory las señoritas aquí presentes iniciaron una relación amorosa que nos está trayendo muchos problemas con la prensa y pone en riesgo el éxito de la serie, por ese motivo me veo obligado a tomar medidas drásticas que desafortunadamente te incluyen a ti, ya que eres el co-protagonista de Lea. Para evitar más chismes y mala publicidad vamos a crear una relación ficticia entre ustedes dos- dijo Murphy mientras señalaba a Cory y Lea –Será como la relación que tienen frente a las cámaras pero en la vida real, le venderemos la imagen de su amor infinito a la prensa y al mundo entero a cualquier lado a donde vayan me encargare de que este lleno de fotógrafos que puedan regar su amor por el universo-

-Ryan no puedes hacernos esto, no puedes involucrarme, ellas son mis amigas y simplemente yo no puedo hacerles esto- Dijo Cory totalmente perturbado

-Claro que puedo, está estipulado en tu contrato además que mejor que ésta farsa se dé entre "grandes amigos"- dijo Ryan de forma burlona.

-Cory creo que esta vez Ryan tiene razón si debemos de hacer este montaje la mejor persona para fingir ser el novio de Lea eres tu- Dijo Dianna

-No quiero ser la persona que se interponga entre ustedes. Dianna eres como mi hermana simplemente no puedo hacerlo- dejó claro Cory

-Te lo estoy pidiendo precisamente como amigos y hermanos hazlo por mí- Le pidió Dianna, mientras Lea solo escuchaba y observaba a los chicos.

Murphy finalmente interrumpió y dijo –Bien esto no es una telenovela dramática, no me interesa si les gusta la idea, simplemente les estoy dando una orden que van a acatar. Ahora si me disculpan estoy muy ocupado pues ahora tengo que planear todo el montaje de su relación, vuelvan a trabajar ahora-

Los tres chicos volvieron al set de inmediato, pero era como si hubieran visto un fantasma estaban sin color en las mejillas. Pronto tuvieron que regresar a su papel en la serie y seguir trabajando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lea y Dianna se habían escapado esa misma tarde después de haber filmado unas escenas juntas, habían llegado hasta un parque cerca de la locación en la que se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros. Era un parque bastante solitario pero hermoso con pasto fresco con un lindo color verde, con muchos árboles que hacían la guarida perfecta para dos amantes incapaces de permanecer separadas. Allí jugueteaban como antes lo hacían en aquel departamento que fuese su hogar, hasta que Di cargó a Lea y ambas cayeron al pasto de forma que la pequeña morena quedó sobre Dianna, mirándose fijamente sus labios se rozaron y no pudieron evitar fundirse en la pasión que surgia cada vez que sus labios se juntaban, sintiendo la humedad de sus lenguas y el calor de su aliento, Lea recorrió el cuello de Dianna suavemente con la lengua hasta llegar a la oreja para entonces morderla de manera sensual, la respiración de Dianna cada vez era más agitada. La morena comenzó a recorrer las piernas de Dianna y a subir el vestido que traía puesto hasta llegar a sus muslos sintiendo el calor que emanaba de la rubia. En ese momento el celular de ambas sonó interrumpiéndolas y regresándolas a la realidad. Las dos chicas rápidamente se incorporaron y respondieron la llamada. Al finalizar la corta conversación ambas sabían que tenían que volver al set pues Ryan ya se había percatado de su ausencia y también convocaba a una reunión para todo el elenco en 30 min.

Ya en la reunión el productor anunció una gira de conciertos que se extendería a lo largo del país y probablemente a otros países.


	6. Sorpresas Ocultas

Sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo la gira había comenzado, el primer lugar en su visita fue Phoenix, seguido por Los Ángeles y muchas ciudades más. Todo transcurría tranquilamente. Al parecer Ryan con toda la planeación de la gira se había olvidado de las chicas, no prestaba gran atención a lo que hacían. Fue así como ellas comenzaron a volver a aparecer en público por todos lados, premiaciones, fiestas o simplemente una escapadita a cenar. Aunque aparentemente ya no vivían juntas cada día eran más frecuentes las noches que Dianna se quedaba con Lea o la misma Lea en casa de Dianna, ahora simplemente tenían dos hogares. Ellas eran felices de nuevo. Tras bambalinas y ahora que la relación ya no era ningún secreto para sus compañeros no paraban de mostrar su amor libremente, era imposible separarlas, aun cuando Lea salía al escenario, al finalizar su actuación Di la esperaba para besarla y felicitarla por tan maravillosa interpretación o simplemente en más de una ocasión ambas desaparecían del escenario para besarse en algún rincón, mientras el resto de sus compañeros bailaban y cantaban. Ni aun sobre el escenario podían quitarse la mirada de encima siempre buscaban sus ojos o sus labios aunque fuera a la distancia. Al final de cada concierto ofrecido el elenco interpretaba "Somebody to love" que se había convertido en el sello personal de las dos chicas enamoradas, era su momento especial. Ellas sabían que había cientos de fans enamoradas de su historia y deseando que los rumores fueran ciertos. Aunque era un momento especial entre ellas, era también una forma de decirle al mundo que se amaban por sobre todas las cosas. El momento en que entrelazaban sus dedos y sonreían era lo que hacía especial y única cada presentación.

Cada día que pasaba servía para que se enamoraran más. Hablaban de sueños por realizar juntas, planeaban su vida a futuro, cada detalle, pensaban en como seria su casa, cuantas mascotas tendrían, que haría cada quien profesionalmente. Lea por ejemplo quería volver a Broadway y Dianna se interesaba por el cine y la fotografía. Las únicas discusiones entre ellas era sobre qué película ver o a qué restaurant irían a cenar, todo marchaba a la perfección.

Y fue así como llegó la visita a Boston que por alguna razón que no le quedaba clara a Dianna, Lea moría de emoción. Ellas se adelantaron a Boston llegaron un par de días antes del resto del elenco, pues Lea tenía varios planes en mente para ellas. El día comenzó con un desayuno en la cama con un regalito muy especial un dije de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados con la letra M

-Está hermoso Lea ¡Me encanta!, ¿"M" de Michele?- Le cuestionó Dianna

-Tal vez- Se limitó a responder Lea con una amplia sonrisa y mirada coqueta.

Una vez listas salieron del hotel donde se hospedaban. Caminaron por uno de los parques más famosos de Boston, platicaban de todo un poco mientras a su paso salió una pequeña que no sobre pasaba 7 años de edad que se acercó a Dianna, de inmediato la rubio creyó que era una pequeña fan que se acercaba por una foto o un autógrafo, se sorprendió al ver que la niña se limitó a entregarle una hermosa flor roja de la cual colgaba una pieza de rompecabezas de nuevo con la letra "M" inmediatamente la niña corrió hacia una mujer que se encontraba sentada leyendo en una de las bancas de aquel parque.

-Tú señorita hermosa traes algo entre manos- Le dijo Dianna a Lea

Ella sólo sonrió sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

Cuando finalizaron el recorrido en el parque, Lea propuso visitar el Old Granary Burying Ground que se trata de un cementerio completamente turístico y de los más antiguos de Massachusetts. ¡Por supuesto que Lea conocía las excentricidades de su novia! Sabía que esa visita la haría feliz. Al llegar un guardia de seguridad se acercó a Dianna, el hombre extendió el brazo ante ella con el puño cerrado, un segundo después al abrir la mano lo que había era una pieza de scrabble con una "A", Dianna agradeció al guardia quien sonrió con complicidad en la mirada.

-No sé qué te traes entre manos pero me tienes intrigada- Dijo Dianna

Lea le guiño el ojo y le dio un beso suave que apenas rozó sus labios pues recordó que siempre hay alguien observando-

Las dos recorrieron aquel cementerio hasta que decidieron tomar un descanso en una banca alejada de la gente a lado de un gran árbol. Lea se levantó y tomó a la rubia de la mano para arrojarla de espaldas al árbol para sólo besarla lentamente mientras entrelazaba la otra mano con la mano de su pareja y depositaba algo en ella. Al terminar el beso Dianna se dio cuenta de que aquel objeto ésta vez era un pequeño dado de cristal con la letra "Y", para Dianna cada vez el juego de palabras tenía menos sentido. El paseo continuó por el Prudential Center que se trata de un rascacielos que tiene un mirador desde el cual puedes admirar la ciudad. Al entrar en el elevador la persona que se encargaba de coordinar las paradas en cada piso de ascensor le ofreció a Dianna un dulce que tenía escrito en la envoltura "RR". Dianna simplemente se dio por vencida aquellas letras no tenían ningún sentido y sabía que en el momento adecuado sabría qué era lo que su novia planeaba.

Volvieron al hotel a refrescarse y alistarse pues por la noche Lea y Di se reunirían con un par de amigos de Inglaterra de la morena. Dianna no tenía idea de donde sería el encuentro ni que esperar de aquella noche, después de todo la última vez que se había aventurado a una fiesta sin saber detalles había sido de cierta manera desastrosa, no estaba muy segura de querer asistir pero sabía que a su novia le hacía mucha ilusión ver a esos amigos esa noche, pues había hablado de ese encuentro desde meses antes. Una vez listas las dos abordaron una limusina que las esperaba a la entrada del hotel.

-¿Una limusina, no crees que es demasiado? ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos?- replicó Dianna un poco incomoda pues no era fan de cosas estrafalarias y ostentosas.

-Amor todo está bien simplemente no pude conseguir otro transporte ¡Relájate!- Le pidió Lea

Dianna asintió y sonrió un poco sonrojada por su repentino berrinche. Lea abrió una botella de champagne que había en el ostentoso transporte, sirvió una copa a Dianna y una para sí misma.

-Brindo por nosotras- Dijo Lea

Las dos bebieron un trago de sus copas, fue en ese momento que llegaban a su destino. Al bajar del auto Dianna se percató de que se encontraban en el Puerto de Boston, Lea tomó del brazo a su novia mientras caminaron hasta llegar frente a un yate de lujo en el cual Lea hizo una parada y dijo:

-Bien, llegamos-

-¿Estás segura? Yo no veo ninguna fiesta allí adentro- dijo Dianna incrédula

-Por supuesto que estoy segura vamos-

Las dos chicas subieron al lujoso bote. Lea condujo a Dianna hasta una mesa pulcramente montada para dos personas.

-No hay fiesta ¿Cierto?- Dianna cuestionó a Lea

-Claro que la hay sólo que es privada y las invitadas de lujo somos tu y yo- Le contestó Lea

Dianna sonrió con cierto alivio de que no hubiera fiesta y con gran alegría de saber que pasaría más tiempo a solas con su novia.

En cuanto cada quien ocupó su lugar en aquella mesa, apareció el camarero, quien se presentó ante ellas y ofreció una copa más de champagne que ninguna de las dos pudo resistir, la cena transcurrió a la perfección tal como Lea lo había planeado. Entre risas, anécdotas de todo lo que habían vivido hasta el momento, caricias y miradas. Para el momento del postre el yate ya se encontraba completamente internado en mar abierto donde la única luz provenía de las estrellas en el cielo y la luna. Una vez más Lea guio a Dianna por los pasillos de la embarcación esta vez a la parte más alta donde se encontraba un sofá de piel y una pequeña mesa con pétalos blancos de rosas. Comenzó a sonar "Fly me to the moon" y de inmediato Lea invitó a bailar a Dianna.

Di tomó por la cintura a Lea mientras ella sujetaba a Di por el cuello viéndose fijamente hipnotizadas por sus respectivos ojos. Todo era perfecto en ese momento, no necesitaban nada más, era así como siempre querían estar; una a lado de la otra sin nadie más a su alrededor, se acercaron para tocar sus labios y así se fundieron en un beso lleno de ternura y amor. Al finalizar la canción Dianna y Lea se sentaron en aquel sofá que parecía haberlas estado esperando con paciencia.

-Di, no sé si estas realmente consiente de quien eres en mi vida, tú eres la luz que llegó a iluminar mi camino y cada paso que doy; te has convertido en mi motor, en mi oxígeno y ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás ¡No quiero dar vuelta atrás! Llega un momento en la vida una mujer en la que alguien especial aparece y finalmente todo tiene sentido y las piezas van apareciendo poco a poco y sin esperarlo- Entonces Lea dejó al descubierto réplicas de las mismas letras que durante el día le habían entregado a Di. Lea continuo hablando –Solo es necesario acomodar cada pieza en tu vida de forma que vayan teniendo sentido y completarlas- Lea sonrió, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a acomodar las letras en el siguiente orden M-A-R-R-Y M-E. La última letra estaba en una pequeña caja negra con la "E" impresa en la tapa- Lea tomó la caja la abrió para mostrarle a Di el hermoso y delicado anillo que se encontraba dentro.

-Dianna Elise Agron ¿Aceptas?- No hacía falta decir nada más, todo ya estaba dicho…

–Por supuesto que acepto Lea Michele ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!- respondió Dianna.

La velada continuó por un par de horas en las que Lea y Dianna no hicieron más que celebrar su amor y su compromiso. Lea reveló que tenía un par de meses planeado ese viaje a Boston, tratando de conseguir los cómplices adecuados, la mayoría de ellos era amigos suyos que habían viajado de NY a Boston solo para ayudarla con el plan. Y también le dijo que tenía todo listo para que se casaran al siguiente día en una casa a las afueras de Boston. Dianna aceptó sin dudar pues era también su deseo unir sus vidas de una buena vez. Al volver al hotel Lea se acercó a la recepción para adquirir una llave que entregó a Dianna, pues las futuras esposas no podían pasar esa noche previa a su matrimonio juntas. Lea llevo a Dianna a su nueva habitación y le dijo:

-Descansa Lady Di que mañana será el gran día, tú no debes preocuparte por nada- Lea guiño el ojo a su ahora prometida, la beso lentamente, cerró la puerta del cuarto y se alejó despacio hacia su propia habitación.


	7. Contrato de Amor en Boston

Apenas el sol se hacía presente aquel día de verano en Boston cuando Dianna despertó al oír que alguien llamaba a su habitación con unos golpes impacientes en la puerta. Se apresuró a abrir.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Dianna alegre pero confusa

-¡Tienes que cuidar tus modales, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu dama de honor!- Dijo Naya sonriendo

-¡Wow, ésta es una sorpresa!- Aseguro Dianna

-Di hoy te casas esa sí que es una sorpresa, bueno no para mí. Pero podrías explicarme ¿Qué haces aun con pijama? Vamos que tenemos mil cosas pendientes. Paso número uno ¡Duchate ahora, antes de que Lea te vea y se arrepienta!- Bromeó Naya

Dianna de inmediato obedeció a Naya. Mientras lavaba su cabello escuchó de nuevo golpes a su puerta. Esto de no saber que sucedía la estresaba pero al mismo tiempo era feliz de que su novia hubiera planeado todo con tanta precisión, sin duda la amaba. Al salir del baño fue una gran sorpresa ver a Naya sentada en las piernas de Heather colgada a su cuello y besándola con gran ternura.

-¿Interrumpo?- Dijo Dianna con algo de picardía

Naya se levantó de las piernas de Heather y esta última se acercó a Dianna para felicitarla con un gran abrazo.

-¡Hey, hey Heather no puedes abrazar a una mujer hermosa cubierta solo con una toalla frente a mí!- Dijo Naya

Las tres rieron. Dianna no hizo preguntas.

-Ok chicas ya estoy duchada pero ¿Qué se supone que debo ponerme? No se me ocurrió traer nada adecuado para la ocasión- Dijo Dianna con ironía

-Tienes suerte de tener tan maravillosas damas de honor como nosotras, tenemos todo preparado- Dijo Naya mientas abría el closet.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación del hotel se encontraba Lea y Jonathan, su mejor amigo, que la ayudaba en su propio ritual de belleza pre-matrimonial.

-Lea estoy orgulloso de ti y no sabes que feliz me hace verte tan feliz. Dianna es increíble están hechas la una para la otra. Amo verlas juntas.- Le confesaba Jonathan

-Estoy feliz y muero de nervios- mencionó Lea

-No puedes llorar ahora, arruinaras el maquillaje- Dijo su amigo

-Tienes razón- dijo Lea emocionada

Pasaron un par de horas que las chicas usaron para prepararse para el gran momento.

Finalmente Dianna estaba lista. Parecía un ángel con aquel vestido blanco strapless que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y resaltaba su esbelta figura al igual que cada una de sus curvas. Era un vestido sencillo pero al mismo tiempo elegante. El maquillaje era muy natural la belleza de Dianna no necesitaba ser ocultada por montones de maquillaje innecesario.

-Muy bien Di… ¡Debo decir que te ves hermosa!- Le dijo Naya

-Sí, es verdad pero falta el último detalle- Agrego Heather al mismo tiempo que colocaba en su cuello una gargantilla con aquel dije en oro blanco con diamantes con la letra "M" que un día antes Lea había utilizado para pedirle matrimonio. –Bien ahora si estas lista-

Las tres chicas salieron por una puerta de servicio del hotel para no ser vistas donde ya las esperaba una limusina, misma que las llevaría hasta el lugar donde la boda se llevaría a cabo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- Pregunto Heather a Dianna

-Mucho- Respondió Di – ¡Pero que estoy haciendo no le he dicho a mi mamá que me voy a casar!- continuó al tiempo que sacaba el celular de su bolso

-¡Clásico que te vas a casar y no le avisas ni a tu madre!- Soltó Naya sarcásticamente.

-Eres increbile- le dijo Heather que se acercó a ella para besarla.

-¡Mami, adivina! Me voy a casar- Dijo Dianna a su madre que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, claro Dianna que seas feliz. Oye estaba pensando que podrías pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, tu hermano y yo te extrañamos. Lo siento Di tengo que colgar creo que algo se quema en el horno. Buen intento con la broma, sabes que dejé de creerte después de la tercera vez.

-¿Que dijo tu mama?- cuestionó Naya

-No le tomó importancia, creyó que bromeaba una vez más- Dijo Di

-Bueno creo que es mejor por ahora, si le hubieras aclarado que es verdad probablemente se hubiera molestado por la ¡NO Invitación!- Le dijo Heather

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Dijo Dianna, pero ninguna chica le contesto puesto que habían vuelto a besarse y toquetearse.

-¡Oh por Dios, ustedes dos no pueden quitarse las manos de encima!- Dijo Agron

Las dos voltearon a ver a Dianna y rieron.

Pocos minutos después la limusina se detuvo y la puerta se abrió la primera en bajar fue Naya, seguida por Heather misma que extendió la mano para ayudar a Dianna a salir.

Se encontraban en una hermosa residencia a las afueras de Boston. No había nadie más que las tres chicas. Heather sin decir nada besó a Dianna en la mejilla y camino hacia el interior del recinto.

-Ustedes dos son muy valientes y me siento totalmente orgullosa de ser su amiga, me inspiran a luchar por el amor, espero de todo corazón que sean muy felices ¡Lo merecen!- Dijo Naya a Dianna a quien le ofreció un último abrazo antes de conducirla hacia la entrada de la residencia. Caminaron de la mano hasta llegar a la entrada de un salón.

-Es hora Di- Afirmó Naya quien comenzó a caminar para abrir la puerta del brazo de Di.

La belleza del lugar se podía comparar con el más hermoso salón en algún palacio europeo, las luminarias en el techo eran de cristal, el piso estaba cubierto por una fina alfombra que probablemente databa de la época colonial, había pinturas en las paredes seguramente todas ellas de pintores reconocidos pero la más hermosa figura que Dianna reconoció fue la de Lea, quien se encontraba allí de pie esperándola ansiosamente y mirándola fijamente con admiración. Cada paso que Dianna daba hacia Lea servía para poder admirar más de cerca lo bella que ella se veía con ese vestido que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, con la espalda descubierta y un escote bastante pronunciado. El cabello recogido dejando ver elegantemente su cuello al desnudo. Después de unos cuantos pasos Lea y Di ya se encontraban frente a frente. El juez comenzó la ceremonia. Las chicas se miraban fijamente no importaba lo que el juez decía y repetía. Ellas crearon una ceremonia que sólo las incluía a ellas dos y por medio de miradas se juraban amor eterno, esa fue realmente su promesa de amor, ese momento en el que sin haber palabras de por medio sellaban ese compromiso de amarse siempre las palabras de aquel hombre sobraban.

-Lea Michele Sarfati ¿Aceptas a Dianna Elise Agron como tu esposa?- Pregunto el juez

-Acepto- Dijo Lea al instante solo perdiendo contacto visual con Di para firmar en el lugar correcto.

-Dianna Elise Agron ¿Aceptas por esposa a Lea Michele Sarfati?-continuó el hombre

-Si la acepto- Dijo Dianna

-Por el poder que las leyes de Massachusetts me confieren yo las declaro unidas en matrimonio ¡Pueden besarse!- Concluyó el juez

Las chicas sin esperarlo se acercaron lentamente para unir sus labios y sellar aquella promesa de amor.

Los tres únicos invitados y testigos de la boda se acercaron a felicitar a las nuevas esposas. Y salieron de aquel gran salón para dirigirse al jardín donde había una mesa esperándolos. El banquete transcurrió en armonía, fue una celebración de amor y amistad.

-Quiero agradecer y brindar por Jonathan, Heather y Naya por ser cómplices en esta gran aventura de mi vida, sin ustedes esto no hubiera sido posible ¡Salud! Por otro lado quiero brindar por mi hermosa esposa, quien es mi vida entera- Los chicos brindaron

-Tengo una duda ¿Cómo diablos es que ustedes dos están juntas?- Cuestionó Jonathan a Heather y Naya mientras los cuatro reían.

-Bueno digamos que nosotras si sabemos el significado de la palabra "Discreción"- Dijo Naya.

-Bien, es bueno saberlo, pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Acaso soy el único que tiene curiosidad?- Dijo el chico

-Yo lo sabía a medias, siempre Naya me presionaba para cubrirla mientras se escapaba a besuquearse con alguien misterioso en su camerino, pero debo admitir que nunca imagine que la misteriosa amante eras tú Heather- Confesó Dianna

-Hemos estado mil veces a punto de ser descubiertas, sin embargo al parecer somos muy buenas en el arte de escondernos- Aseguró Heather

-Pues felicidades por su relación- Dijo Lea

-Ok felicidades y todo pero no me han dicho cómo fue- Rezongo Jonathan

-Eres un impaciente…Todo sucedió cuando ensayábamos en mi camerino. Leíamos los guiones de capítulos próximos y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que la historia de nuevo sugería que habíamos dormido juntas, seguimos con el ensayo hasta que Heather comenzó a besarme sin explicación alguna y bueno yo encantada ¿Acaso están ciegos? ¡Heather es la rubia más sexy del mundo! Lo siento Di- Explico Naya quien fue interrumpida por Heather

-Así es y bueno es que yo confundí la escena, en realidad los personajes involucrados en el beso en el libreto eran Sam y Santana, pero amo haber confundido el párrafo. Los labios de Naya son suaves como la seda y bueno sumándole su personalidad salvaje no tardé más de dos minutos en volverme loca por ella- Concluyó Heather

-¿Lea tú lo sabias?- Interrogó Dianna

-Digamos que me enteré de último momento- Dijo Lea –Hace un par de semanas estaba terminando de afinar detalles para coordinar todo esto, por medio de mensajes de texto en mi celular, pero entonces era mi turno de filmar una escena con Chris, así que le confié mi celular a Naya- contaba Lea

-Y bueno el celular no dejaba de sonar entraban mensajes y mensajes tantos que no pude con la curiosidad y los abrí, fue así como descubrí lo de la boda. Así que cuando Lea terminó de filmar la lleve hasta el camerino y le dije que lo sabía todo- Terminó Naya

-Eso no explica cómo es que Lea supo de su relación- Mencionó Jonathan

-Es verdad. Bueno no quería quedarme fuera de esto Dianna es mi amiga. Así que le dije a Lea que necesitaría alguien de confianza para ser las damas de honor así que la convencí que la mejor opción éramos Heather y yo. El argumento fue sencillo necesitaban a alguien que supieran lo que estaban viviendo y fue cuando le confesé que Heather y yo tenemos una relación de ya varios meses- Finalizo Naya

-Bueno pues de nuevo felicidades a las dos felices parejas- Dijo Jonathan

El festín continúo por un rato más pero el día no había finalizado. Lea tenía una última sorpresa preparada así que pidió a Dianna que subieran a ponerse más cómodas antes de irse de aquella casa.

Las chicas se despidieron de sus amigos y abordaron un automóvil que fue conducido por Lea hasta un pequeño poblado en Maine llamado Ogunquit.

Allí se instalaron en un hermoso y diminuto chalet frente al mar. Parecía como si el atardecer las hubiera estado esperando para dar su hermoso espectáculo como regalo de boda. Ellas caminaban por una vereda al margen del océano tomadas de la mano, mientras las gaviotas volaban al ras del agua casi cristalina de mar; la brisa de las olas era como un delicioso golpe refrescante; el sol poco a poco iba cayendo exhausto mientras la luna se erguía majestuosa frente a ellas y las estrellas iban poco a poco apareciendo dando paso a la oscuridad. Ellas se rindieron ante maravilloso acto de la naturaleza y se besaron cobijadas por el manto de la noche.

Las chicas volvieron al chalet, al cerrar la puerta Dianna tomó a su esposa entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar su terso cuello, al tiempo que la despojaba de aquella innecesaria ropa que cubría su cuerpo, caminaron hacia la habitación con urgencia sin dejar de besarse. Al llegar Lea arrojo a Dianna a la cama y devolvió el favor al dejarla desnuda, Lea tomó un segundo para admirar la figura de su esposa, sin poder esperar un minuto más se abalanzó sobre ella para besar sus senos que la esperaban impacientes, poco a poco fue bajando por el perfecto abdomen de Dianna sin dejar de acariciar a su mujer, pronto se encontró con la fuente de aquel delicioso néctar que solía embriagar a Lea en las noches de placer. Tocó sus labios con sus suaves manos para aumentar aún más, si es que era posible a excitación de su esposa, hasta que ella misma le rogo por sentirla dentro. Lea comenzó a besar los muslos de su esposa hasta que llegó a su clítoris que amablemente masajeo con su cálida lengua y cedió ante los deseos de su esposa por sentirla. Así continuaron, en una bella danza erótica hasta lograron extasiar su deseo y cayeron rendidas.


	8. ¡Todos nacimos super estrellas!

Apenas el sol comenzó a bañarlas con su luz, Lea abrió los ojos encontrándose con la figura de su ahora esposa, tomó unos minutos para admirar la belleza de Dianna, la recorrió con la mirada una y otra vez. Pensaba en lo afortunada que era por tenerla a su lado y sobre todo por la oportunidad que tenia de hacerla feliz y de despertar a su lado todos y cada uno de los días. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que Dianna abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos verdes para recibir la mirada de su esposa.

-Buenos días amor- Dijo Lea al tiempo que se acercaba para besar los labios de su esposa, quien la recibió con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Tiene mucho que despertaste?- Pregunto Dianna, quien se incorporaba lentamente.

-Sólo un par de minutos, fue una larga noche corazón- Dijo Lea sonriendo muy coqueta.

Las chicas se abrazaron para después besarse tiernamente. El sonido del celular de Dianna interrumpió aquel beso.

-Creo que deberías de contestar- Mencionó Lea

-¿Hola?- Dijo Dianna

-¡Hola tortolitas! ¿Cómo va la luna de miel?- Dijo Naya del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡De verdad que no hablaré contigo sobre mi luna miel! ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo, que quieres?- Dijo Dianna un poco molesta.

-¡Relájate, que humor! Sólo quería recordarles que desafortunadamente su luna de miel termina ahora, pues deben de estar a las 5 para la prueba de sonido en el estadio en Boston. Hemo y yo las esperaremos en el hotel a las 4 pm para irnos juntas y no levantar sospechas pues el lugar de seguro estará lleno de reporteros, recuerden entrar por la puerta de servicio. ¡Dios, deberían de contratarme como su maldita publicista, siempre dispuesta a salvarles el pellejo! ¿Todo claro?- Le preguntó Naya

-Sí, todo claro ¡Gracias!- Dianna terminó la llamada.

-¿Qué hora es corazón? – Pregunto a Lea

-Es medio día ¿Por? ¿Quién era?- Interrogó Lea a Dianna.

-Era Naya, para recordarnos que debemos de regresar a Boston esta misma tarde para el concierto, tanta felicidad estaba haciendo que me olvidara de eso, a veces odio no poder tener una vida normal- Rezongo Dianna

Lea calló a su esposa con un beso e inmediatamente salto de la cama para decir:

-Bueno mi amor, no podemos tener todo en esta vida, lo importante es que ahora nos tenemos una a la otra y nada podrá separarnos. Así que a levantarnos y a brillar que el show debe continuar. Eso sí, te prometo que te compensaré en las vacaciones y tendremos la mejor luna de miel del mundo- Dijo Lea mientras se ponían algo de ropa pues sabía que si no lo hacía, no podría resistir arrojarse nuevamente a los brazos de su esposa para hacerle el amor.

Las chicas se apresuraron a arreglarse y posteriormente salieron del Chalet. Durante el camino hicieron un par de paradas algunas para capturar fotos de los paisajes y una que otra solo por que necesitaban una buena dosis de besos y caricias. Por esos motivos el viaje que tomaba 2 horas se alargó a más de 3. Por fin los rascacielos comenzaban asomarse dándole la bienvenida a las recién casadas a la majestuosa Ciudad de Boston. Después de unos minutos llegaron al hotel y entraron por la puerta trasera siguiendo las indicaciones de su amiga. Subieron hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraba la habitación donde Naya y Heather se hospedaban, pronto se encontraron frente a la puerta y tocaron.

-Hey las estábamos esperando, pasen- Las recibió Hemo –Cuéntenme como estuvo la luna de miel- Pidió la rubia.

-Fue maravillosa y confórmate con eso, que no les daremos más detalles- dijo Lea sonrojada.

-Muy bien niñas, me conformo. Nosotras la pasamos muy bien no puedo quitarle la manos de encima a Naya es tan sexy, amo su cuerpo contra el mío, su sabor me enloquece- Decía Hemo quien fue interrumpida por Naya –Más te vale que estés hablando de mi- Dijo Naya mientras soltó una risa gloriosa, pues le encantaba escuchar a su novia hablar así de ella.

-Bueno ni me molesto en preguntarles ya sé que no soltaran prenda de la luna de miel exprés, solo espero que hayan tenido sexo por montones- Les dijo Naya dejándolas rojas como tomates a ambas.

-Bueno pues si están listas vámonos, no quiero escuchar gritos de Ryan- dijo Naya

-Hablando de Ryan, ¿Cuál es su plan de escape?- Preguntó la misma morena.

-No hay plan de escape Naya, eventualmente haremos nuestro matrimonio público y no nos interesa la opinión de nadie- Dijo Dianna decidida.

-Buen plan- Mencionó Naya sarcásticamente.

El show de esa noche paso sin contratiempos. Unos días después todo marchaba perfecto Lea y Di iban acoplándose a la vida de casadas a la perfección, todo era felicidad absoluta.

Llegó una ciudad más y con ella otro concierto, había sido una gira agotadora y Dianna comenzaba a estar exhausta, a veces solo añoraba una vida tranquila con su esposa, lejos de las cámaras y reflectores. Deseaba intensamente gritarle al mundo que Lea era su mujer y que se amaban, caminar con ella de la mano por las calles sin tener que ocultarse o simplemente poder llevar a su esposa a cenar, al cine sin ser molestadas. Cada día los fantasmas de su matrimonio secreto la atormentaban. El día de ese concierto Dianna había llegado primero con algunos del elenco, mientras Cory, Naya, Lea y Chris se habían retrasado pues habían estado unos días antes grabando promocionales para la siguiente temporada de la serie en NY.

Ya era sabido que antes de cada presentación hacían una prueba de audio, así que los integrantes del elenco que se encontraban en la ciudad asistieron a realizar dicha prueba al estadio. La prueba les tomó más de lo normal por problemas de acústica en el complejo. Por esa razón se les informó que no tendrían tiempo de volver al hotel antes de la presentación y deberían de quedarse ahí mismo desde ese momento. Dianna estaba claramente irritada, extrañaba a su esposa, pasar tiempo lejos de ella la afectaba demasiado.

-Tú tienes cara de pocos amigos- le dijo Heather mientras le daba un abrazo. Dianna agradeció la muestra de afecto, la necesitaba con urgencia.

-Heather, la verdad es que extraño a Lea. Además me siento como atrapada en un mundo al que a veces siento que no pertenezco- Le confeso Dianna

-Vamos anímate, tu y yo vamos a dar un paseo- Dijo Hemo mientras tomaba a su amiga de la mano y corrió llevando a Diana por los pasillos del lugar hasta encontrar una salida. Una vez fuera las chicas caminaron alrededor del estadio, platicando y riendo de cosas sin importancia. De alguna forma Hemo había realmente logrado que Di se olvidara de todo el estrés que traía encima algunos minutos antes.

Los vendedores ya se habían instalado fuera del lugar desde horas antes, esperaban por los miles de fans que pronto abarrotarían el recinto. Las rubias terminaron caminando entre aquellos puestos observando la cantidad de productos que aquellos comerciantes tenían para los fans, tenían de todo como fotos, chamarras de las cheerios, la famosa chamarra azul que usaban a lo largo del concierto etc. Dianna vio algo que definitivamente llano su atención pero no mencionó nada. Un segundo después el teléfono de Hemo sonaba y al ver que era Naya respondió de inmediato alejándose unos metros de Dianna, quien aprovecho para acercarse hasta aquel puesto callejero, adquiriendo aquello que había capturado su atención.

Hemo terminó su llamada y regresó a lado de Dianna.

-Era Naya, ya han aterrizado Ryan está con ellos y vienen directamente para acá, me dijo que Lea intentó marcarte pero no respondiste, le dije que estabas conmigo- Comento Heather.

-Lo olvide por completo mi celular está en mi bolsa dentro del estadio, pero me alegra que finalmente estén aquí- Dijo Dianna

-Si, a mí también me hace feliz saber que mi novia y yo por fin estamos en la misma ciudad, creo que es hora de volver Di- propuso Heather.

Ambas chicas caminaron rumbo a la misma puerta por la que una hora antes habían escapado. Al llegar se percataron que ya se encontraba llena de fans esperanzados de poder ver a alguno de sus personajes favoritos. Las rubias se miraron, sonrieron una a la otra, tomaron una gran bocanada de aire a manera de resignación y caminaron hacia ellos. Ninguno de los fans se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas pues estaban amontonados mirando hacia adentro. Ellas trataron de abrirse paso hasta que uno por fin las reconoció pegando un grito de emoción. Un segundo después todos los fans estaban arremolinados a su alrededor tratando de tomarse una foto con ellas y conseguir su preciado autógrafo. Las chicas amablemente accedieron a los deseos de los fans.

-Dianna, de verdad creo que eres la mujer más hermosa del universo. Me encanta tu personaje, pero lo que realmente amo es la relación tan bonita que tienes con Lea, tienen una química maravillosa, ojala yo tuviera una amiga así- Dijo una fan a Dianna, quien agradeció el comentario.

Después de unos minutos la voz se había corrido y decenas de fans llegaban hasta ese lugar donde se encontraban atrapadas las chicas. Hemo decidió marcar a uno de los asistentes de producción para informarle de la situación en la que se encontraban, quien de inmediato envió al equipo de seguridad para regresar a las chicas dentro del estadio. Una vez dentro no se salvaron de una buena regañiza. Algunos minutos después el resto de los chicos hacían su aparición en los pasillos. Dianna corrió a recibir a Lea con un abrazo mientras le decía al oído que la amaba y cuanto la había extrañado.

Poco tiempo después el show inició. En la segunda parte deberían interpretar "Born This Way" para lo que usaban playeras específicas, todos estaban listos y comenzaron a salir al escenario uno por uno. Un segundo antes de salir Dianna intercambio la playera que usaba todos los conciertos por la que había adquirido a las afueras del lugar. Salió al escenario e inmediatamente fue notorio el rugir de gritos y aplausos cuando los fans descubrieron el mensaje en la playera de Dianna. El resto del concierto siguió como estaba planeado sin cambios de vestuario de imprevisto.

Terminando el concierto los chicos salieron en dos camionetas. En una de ellas iban Chris, Darren, Kevin, Amber, Chord, Naya y Dianna y en la otra el resto del elenco. La van en la que viajaba Dianna fue la primera en volver al hotel. Al bajar Dianna le fue informado que Ryan la esperaba en su habitación.

La chica entró en la suite e inmediatamente se encontró con un Ryan furioso bebiendo una copa de whisky escoces.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Espero que estés consiente de lo que acabas de ocasionar con tus arranques de protagonismo- Grito Ryan muy enojado

-Decir la verdad no es un arranque de protagonismo, es ¡La verdad! Sólo eso Ryan- contesto Dianna

Alguien llamó a la puerta insistentemente. Ryan dio unos pasos y abrió encontrándose frente a frente con Lea.

-Pasa, no me extraña que estés aquí aunque esto es entre Dianna y yo- Replicó Ryan aún más molesto.

-Lo que tenga que ver con Dianna también me incluye, te guste o no. Además ¿Quién te crees para hablarle de esa manera a mi esposa?- fueron las palabras de una Lea sumamente exaltada.

-¿Esposa?... ¿Pero que han hecho?- Pregunto Murphy totalmente iracundo.

-Uní mi vida a la mujer que amo y no me interesa lo que opines- Dijo Dianna tomando a Lea por la cintura.

-Muy bien. Las felicito hemos vuelto a la discusión inicial. Todo comenzaba a quedar en el olvido pero ustedes estúpidamente deciden casarse y después a ti- Dijo Ryan señalando a Dianna –Se te ocurre que es buena idea salir a decirle al mundo que te gustan las mujeres con una playera en un concierto, creo que eres demasiado estúpida o simplemente no te importa ni tu futuro ni el de tu querida esposa- Dijo Murphy con sorna –No quiero verlas por ahora, pero si quiero que sepan que esto traerá consecuencias inmediatas, ya hablaré de eso con ustedes mañana, ahora si me disculpan ¡Fuera de mi vista!- Fueron las últimas palabras de Murphy esa noche.

Las chicas caminaron rápidamente hasta su habitación.

-Dianna ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?- Dijo Lea

-Estoy harta de ocultar nuestra relación, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir- Mencionó Dianna.

-Yo también estoy cansada de eso, pero… ¿Te das cuenta que ahora todo se ha complicado? No sé qué tiene en mente Ryan pero nada puede ser bueno para nosotras, de eso estoy completamente segura- Concluyó Lea.

Las chicas sin volver a tocar el tema se fueron a la alcoba, era la primera vez que aun en la misma cama las chicas dormían cada quien en un extremo.

La mañana llegó muy rápido. Dianna y Lea empacaron sus pertenencias pues ese mismo día debían dirigirse a otra ciudad para completar los conciertos en su agenda antes de volar al viejo continente para finalizar la gira.

…**.**

**Hola! Me tarde un poquito en actualizar, tenía un examen muy importante pero ya estoy de vuelta y actualizaré diario. Saluditos y díganme sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

**PD. El título del capítulo es por la letra de "Born this way" **


	9. ReConociendo a la familia!

-Ayer decidí usar una playera diferente durante "Born this way", para mostrar mi apoyo a la comunidad gay, pero lo siento yo no soy lesbiana- Esas fueron las palabras que Dianna publicó en las redes sociales para tratar de calmar el alboroto que había armado meses antes.

La gira había terminado en un ambiente sumamente tenso entre Dianna y Lea. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde aquel desafortunado incidente en Toronto. Finalmente Murphy había logrado coaccionarlas para que aparentaran ante el mundo que solo eran amigas. No había ya ninguna demostración de amor, no podían tocarse en público y estaba totalmente prohibido que las vieran juntas, salvo que fuera estrictamente laboral. Esto había comenzado a ocasionar estragos en su relación. Casi no hablaban pues cuando estaban en el set eran tratadas como delincuentes en aislamiento, siempre había alguien vigilando el NO contacto entre ellas. Y fuera del set era un completo circo para que Lea pudiera llegar a casa de Dianna o viceversa, pues siempre había fotógrafos siguiéndolas. El escape era salir por la puerta de atrás y huir sin ser descubiertas por los reporteros que a veces también vigilaban ese lado del edificio y el otro espectáculo era entrar en el destino final sin ser tampoco detectadas, era de verdad una pesadilla y a eso había que sumarle que muchas veces llegaban a casa ya muy tarde y exhaustas como para aun tener que jugar a las escapistas por lo que se resignaban a pasar la noche separadas, extrañándose y añorando su compañía.

El descanso por navidad por fin había llegado y Ryan no podía detenerlas de pasar esas vacaciones en donde quisieran. Las chicas decidieron que esta vez encontrarían a la familia de Dianna en San Francisco al menos por unos días. Además Dianna nunca le había aclarado a su madre que aquel día que la llamo para anunciarle que se casaría, no había sido una broma y que bueno ahora ya tenía más de 6 meses de ser la esposa de Lea.

Dianna se adelantó a San Francisco pues era obvio que no podían viajar juntas, Lea lo haría un par de días después, además de que Dianna creyó que era mejor confesarle a su madre todo el asunto de la boda antes de que Lea estuviera presente para que pudiera digerirlo y recibir a su esposa como ella merecía. Esos días Lea decidió usarlos para visitar a su propia familia y aprovecho para dar falsa evidencia de que pasaría las fiestas con su familia.

Jason, hermano de Dianna la esperaba paciente en el aeropuerto. No lo hizo esperar mucho a los pocos minutos la rubia apareció frente a él.

-Hola, me alegra verte- Dijo Dianna mientras extendía los brazos reclamando a su hermano.

-A mí también ¿Estás lista?- correspondió Jason

Los hermanos pronto se encontraron camino a casa, durante el trayecto hablaban sobre fotografía y música hasta que Dianna decidió profundizar la plática y comenzó a decir

-Tu sabes cuánto los amo verdad me refiero a ti, a mamá y papá- sin esperar respuesta prosiguió –Jason tengo algo que confesarte. Verás llegó a mi vida alguien especial, es la persona más maravillosa del mundo y me he enamorado como una loca-

-Bien hermana me da gusto, creí que nunca hallarías a una persona que te soportara- bromeó Jason y continuó -¿Y quién es el afortunado?-

-Ese es el asunto, no hay afortunado. Diría más bien que somos dos muy afortunadas chicas que nos hemos encontrado en este mundo para amarnos y hacernos felices- Dijo Dianna

-Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que estas enamorada de una chica?- Interrogó a su hermana

-Creo que eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo Jason y hay más, no sólo me he enamorado de ella, sino que también la he hecho mi esposa- Puntualizo Dianna

Jason busco de inmediato un lugar para detener el carro –Ok Dianna debo de decirte que estoy muy decepcionado y triste- Dijo el chico a su hermana mirándola directo a los ojos y continuó –No puedo creer que no nos hayas invitado a la boda, pero felicidades hermanita mereces ser feliz. Amor es amor y de verdad me hace muy feliz escuchar que encontraste al amor de tu vida y debo decir que Lea es genial- Dijo Jason

-Te quiero sabía que comprenderías- Dijo Di al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos de su hermano -¿Pero cómo sabes que es Lea?- pregunto Dianna

-¿Quién más podría ser Di? Nunca habías mirado a nadie de la forma en que la miras a ella y además tienen una química inigualable, al parecer su amor es tan real y perfecto que todos lo podemos notar a la distancia. Tenía sospechas de que algo sucedía entre ustedes pero sabía que de ser así, tú nos lo dirías cuando estuvieses lista. Claro que nunca imagine que lo harías después de casarte- Dijo Jason irónicamente.

-Lo de la boda sucedió muy rápido Lea me lo pidió una noche y al día siguiente ya estábamos en la luna de miel, además intenté avisarle a mamá pero creyó que bromeaba y prácticamente me colgó el teléfono porque algo en el horno se quemaba, así que en teoría no es mi culpa ¡Yo traté!- Argumentó Dianna mientras, Jason volvía al camino.

-Bueno Di, de cualquier forma felicidades y… ¿Piensas decirle a mamá?- pregunto Jason curioso

-Claro que voy a decirle y tiene que ser hoy para que pueda digerir la noticia pues Lea llega pasado mañana- Afirmo Dianna con tono nerviosa.

-Esto será divertido hermana- Añadió Jason.

Pasados los minutos llegaron a casa. Mary la recibió con un gran abrazo y muchos besos.

-Te extrañe mi niña- Le dijo su madre al oído.

Esa noche cenaron en familia. Al terminar Dianna le sugirió a su mamá que dieran un paseo a lo que ella acepto de inmediato.

Caminaron hasta un parque cercano. Hasta ese momento Mary no había parado de hablar con su hija de cosas que le habían sucedido en esos meses que no la había visto, pero Dianna apenas hacia algún comentario. Después de un rato decidieron tomar un descanso en una de las bancas del parque.

-Dianna piensas decirme que es lo que tienes o seguiremos jugando a que no te sucede nada- Dijo su madre, que había notado la ausencia mental de su hija, era obvio que algo la preocupaba.

-Mamá… ¿Recuerdas el día que te marque para decirte que me iba a casar?- preguntó una Dianna muy nerviosa.

-Te refieres a la última vez me imagino, claro que recuerdo. ¿Qué sucede con eso?- Respondió Mary

-Pues resulta que no era una broma. Ese día me casé- Dijo Dianna con voz muy bajita.

-¿Qué tu que Dianna Elise Agron?- Pregunto Mary y continuó -¿Cómo es posible que te hayas casado? ¡Nunca me hablaste de ningún novio! ¿Por qué me hiciste a un lado de tu vida de esa manera?-

-Tranquilízate te explicaré todo pero tienes que abrir tu corazón y tu mente. También quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz- Afirmó Di antes de continuar –Nunca te platique que tenía novio porque no hay ningún novio involucrado-

-Dianna si esto es una de tus bromas, ¡No es graciosa!- interrumpió Mary.

-No es ninguna broma. No hay novio porque me enamoré de mi mejor amiga, me enamoré de Lea. Poco a poco me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella y afortunadamente ella de mí. Somos la pareja perfecta nos amamos infinitamente y no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella. Todo fue sucediendo muy rápido un día éramos amigas, al siguiente comenzábamos a tratar de afrontar el hecho de habernos enamorado, y después éramos una pareja y entonces Lea me propuso matrimonio y al día siguiente nos casamos. De verdad madre, todo sucedió muy rápido además si trate de decírtelo y tú no me prestaste atención- Con esas palabras Dianna confesó a su madre el secreto que guardaba.

-Hija te amo, eres mi gran tesoro. Yo soy feliz si tú eres feliz, y es una alegría escuchar que has encontrado a la persona con quien compartir tu vida. Sólo desearía haber estado presente en tu boda, pero ya habrá tiempo para celebrar- dijo Mary mientras tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos.

-Yo te amo a ti mamá y hay algo más- dijo Dianna –

-¿Algo más? Acaso ya han tenido o adoptado bebés y no conozco a mi nietos- Mencionó Mary bromeando con su hija.

-No, Lea vendrá a casa a pasar las fiestas pasado mañana- termino Dianna

-Lea es bienvenida siempre a la casa, corazón- Afirmo su mamá dulcemente, mientras emprendían el camino de regreso a casa.

El día siguiente, previo a la llegada de Lea. Dianna contó a su mamá y hermano prácticamente todo lo que había estado sucediendo en su relación, incluyendo los problemas con Ryan. Las horas sin embargo pasaban con lentitud a percepción de Di, no podía esperar más por estar con su esposa.

El día por fin llegó, por razones de privacidad Dianna por mucho que lo deseaba no fue por Lea al aeropuerto, siempre había alguien mirando y no quería ocasionar otro problema. Así que Lea tomó un taxi del aeropuerto a casa de Di.

El recibimiento fue caluroso y con mucho amor, ahora Mary tenía una hija más y así la recibió. Lea muy pronto se sintió en como en casa y de la familia. Su suegra la felicitó por el matrimonio con su hija aunque le reclamó lo apresurado de la situación y confesó lo mucho que le hubiera gustado estar presente.

Los días pasaron volando y de la nada llegó el momento en que las chicas dejarían San Francisco para continuar sus vacaciones, ésta vez solas en algún lugar que Dianna había planeado. Se dirigieron al aeropuerto juntas, aunque una vez allí Dianna bajó primero en una de las terminales, mientras Lea siguió hasta otra terminal diferente para bajarse. Después se moverían en el transporte interno del aeropuerto para lograr evadir las miradas indeseadas de fotógrafos hasta reunirse. Llegaron con el tiempo justo para documentar, no necesitaban pasar tiempo extra en el aeropuerto arriesgándose. Pronto ambas chicas tenían su pase de abordar y se dirigieron a la sala de espera que les fue asignada. Ahí permanecieron más de lo deseado pues el vuelo que tomarían estaba retrasado por problemas de clima, después de un rato de estar separadas, no resistieron más y simplemente terminaron sentadas juntas y tomadas de la mano en aquella sala de aeropuerto. En un impulso incontenible Lea se lanzó a los labios de su esposa, quien para nada la rechazo, besándose suavemente por unos segundos y recuperando la compostura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Después de más de una hora de retraso el avión por fin se encontraba listo para ser abordado. Las chicas tenían asientos en primera clase. Fue un viaje largo más de 16 horas hasta que llegaron a su destino final.


	10. Caminando entre nubes

La ciudad elegida por Dianna, era digno escenario de un cuento de hadas; con sus calles empedradas y torres por doquier, no en vano era llamada "La ciudad de las cien torres". Castillos se asomaban orgullosos por cualquier lugar donde se mirara.

En esa época del año la nieve ya cubría los techos y calles de Praga en la región de Bohemia en La República Checa. Era como una encantadora alfombra hecha de algodón, esperando dar la bienvenida a Dianna y Lea, quienes habían cruzado el Océano Atlántico y medio Continente Europeo solamente para poder ser testigos de tan espectacular combinación de encanto arquitectónico y maravillas naturales. Sin contar por supuesto, que la cultura contenida en esa ciudad podía sentirse en cada poro de la piel impaciente por embriagar a las chicas.

Para Dianna la idea de pasar esos escasos días con su esposa hospedadas en algún lujoso hotel rodeadas de camareras y recepcionistas, más, gente que podría reconocerlas se le hacia una idea tediosa y sin ningún romanticismo en ella. Por esa razón optó acertadamente por buscar una casa que pudieran rentar por los días que pasarían en Praga.

Así fue como llegaron a esa diminuta residencia en Malá Strana que se refería a la Ciudad Pequeña de Praga. La casa estaba construida en piedra con varias ventanas que saludaban a la calle que combinaba perfecto con la residencia. Detrás de aquella puertecilla se encontraron con un piso recubierto con madera fina que aun desprendía una deliciosa aroma que de inmediato las transportaba al más bello bosque que pudiera existir. Los muebles eran rústicos, la mayoría también en madera pero no había una gran variedad, apenas había lo necesario. Una mesita suficiente para no más de cuatro personas pero con tan solo dos sillas a sus extremos. De frente a ella una antigua cocina con anaqueles construidos del mismo material de la casa y una pequeña estufita. Del otro extremo de la casa, que se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos, yacía un sofá forrado en un material que bien podría pasar por la más fina piel y frente a él una chimenea esperando dar calor y cobijar a quien habitase la casa. Una escalera las invitaba ansiosa a subir para descubrir la habitación que sería su más fiel cómplice durante las noches siguientes. Una cómoda cama suficientemente amplia como para dormir ambas chicas extendidas estaba frente a ellas, cubierta con un hermoso cobertor que parecía ser de seda y bordado a mano. Dentro de la habitación había una puerta que las condujo al cuarto de baño, en el que sorpresivamente y desentonando totalmente con el resto de la casa, hallaron una lujosa tina de la que cómodamente podrían disfrutar las dos chicas al mismo tiempo. No había televisión, ni ningún otro artefacto innecesario.

Para ese momento y después de tantas horas de viaje, Lea y Di, coincidieron en que no podían desperdiciar tiempo solo por estar cansadas por el viaje. Así que de inmediato se pusieron en marcha para descubrir lo que Praga tenía para ellas.

Salieron y caminaron por las calles con la ayuda de un pequeño mapa, tratando de recordar sus pasos para seguirlos de vuelta a casa cuando fuera el momento. Lea se sujetó el brazo de Dianna y aunque no era muy tarde por el efecto del frio había cierta neblina casi rozando el suelo que las hacía sentir como si caminaran entre nubes. Después de algunos minutos de caminata, se encontraron de frente con el gigante que unía los dos barrios de Praga. El Puente de Carlos se levantaba orgulloso recargado en grandes arcos que descansaban sobre el rio Moldava. Caminaron a través de él mientras observaban las numerosas estatuas de estilo barroco que se erguían a lo largo de aquel muy antiguo camino que las conducía a la Ciudad Vieja de Praga.

-La torre de la cabecera de ésta parte de la ciudad es una de las construcciones góticas más impresionantes del mundo- Dijo una Dianna emocionada de estar frente a aquella construcción.

-Es hermosa, así como tú Di- Respondió Lea al tiempo que se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar los labios de su esposa, quien la cobijo de lleno entre sus brazos.

-Te amo Lea- Dijo Dianna mientras la morena se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Apenas un minuto después continuaron su camino por las calles del barrio viejo.

Dianna guio a Lea hasta un pequeño restaurante en el que se adentraron de inmediato. Era un lugar muy agradable y con una energía muy positiva. Del techo colgaban lindas lámparas a media luz, ya que el resto provenía de las velas que se encontraban en cada una de las sencillas mesitas de madera. Las paredes en su mayoría blancas y con algunas plantas de las que se desconocía su procedencia. El camarero se acercó de inmediato dándoles la bienvenida y proporcionándoles el menú que por supuesto era vegano pues a Dianna no se le había escapado ningún detalle. Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto ordenaron la cena y una botella de vino rosado espumoso que maridaría a la perfección con la elección de platillos. Así de pronto llegaron al postre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron de vuelta por las calles de Praga.

Caminaron hasta la plaza de la ciudad vieja, que generalmente en verano se encontraba repleta de turistas recorriendo las iglesias y construcciones a su alrededor. En invierno era muy distinto apenas algunos románticos aventureros se encontraban visitando el lugar, entre ellos Lea y Di quienes pasaban totalmente desapercibidas a los ojos del resto de la gente. En el centro de la plaza se encontraba la estatua al filósofo Jan Hus, quien fue quemado vivo por sus creencias en ese mismo lugar cientos de años atrás, hecho que no tenía nada de romántico pero que era parte de la historia de la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

A un lado de la estatua se instaló un cuarteto de jazz que comenzó a tocar varios éxitos que tanto Dianna como Lea conocían a la perfección. Ellas se instalaron en las escaleras de la entrada de uno de los edificios. Dianna que era más alta, abrazaba por la espalda a Lea quien seguía el ritmo de música con sus pies. Interpretaron grandes éxitos del jazz mientras las chicas disfrutaban. La última canción que interpretaron no era exactamente jazz pero Di la conocía muy bien y comenzó a cantarla en francés al oído de Lea

Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer

Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler

Je me fous du monde entier

Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins

Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains

Peu m'importe les problèmes-

Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes

El cielo azul sobre nosotros puede colapsar

Y la tierra bien puede abrirse

No me importa el mundo entero

Siempre que el amor inunde mis mañanas

Mientras mi cuerpo se estremezca bajo tus manos

Poco me importan los problemas

Amor mío porque me amas

Continuo cantando a Lea mientras desde los hombros recorrió los brazos de la morena hasta entrelazar sus manos y apretarlas mutuamente, entre un coro y otro besaba dulcemente el cuello de su esposa. Al terminar la canción Lea giró la cabeza para mirar profundamente aquellos ojos verdes hasta unir sus labios y perdiéndose entre el movimiento armonioso del beso.

Comenzaba a oscurecer así que optaron por emprender el camino de vuelta a casa y devolver al camino los pasos que las había llevado hasta esa parte de la ciudad, lo cual hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque al momento de cruzar el puente, todo comenzó a ser confuso entre calles curvilíneas y estrechas, que en ese momento lucían exactamente igual y es que Dianna, hipnotizada por belleza de su esposa había dejado el mapa en algún lugar en el camino. No les quedó más remedio que tratar de recordar el camino correcto, sin mucho éxito por supuesto. De ese lado de la ciudad que era menos turística, la mayor parte de la gente no hablaba inglés y era difícil pedir indicaciones. Lea tomó el descuido de su esposa en un tono divertido mientras reían resignadas y caminaban aprisa de la mano buscando. Después de un tiempo justo, dado el gran descuido de Di lograron encontrar la casa.

Una vez dentro notaron que era aún más frío que incluso afuera y ya que no había calefacción como tal, no les quedó otra que intentar encender la chimenea y es que no había nada moderno en ella, como las que hay en casas de lujo que tan solo apretando un botón como por arte de magia aparece el fuego.

Así que fueron por la leña que se encontraba cerca de la cocina y que habían notado desde que recorrieron la casa por primera vez y la metieron en el orificio creado para ello. Fue realmente complicado ya que ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero lo intentaban con entusiasmo y muriendo de frio.

-Lo siento, al parecer se me escaparon ciertos detalles, como por ejemplo tomar un curso de como encender chimeneas- decía Dianna claramente apenada por la situación. Mientras Lea esculcaba en la cocina hasta que caminó de vuelta a donde estaba su esposa que se había arrojado vencida al sofá después de haber luchado con la leña y los cerillos.

La morena acomodó la leña una vez más y posteriormente vertió un líquido sobre ella para al final arrojar un fósforo encendido y lograr el objetivo.

-Pe..pero ¿Cómo?- Dijo Dianna sorprendida

Lea se limitó a sonreírle victoriosa mostrándole un pequeño bote con un producto creado para facilitar la tarea de encender la chimenea y se acercó a ella tocando su nariz con las manos llenas de hollín a lo que la rubia reaccionó tocando las mejillas de Lea. Lo que desató una divertida guerra hasta que ambas quedaron como si acabaran de salir de una mina de carbón. Se miraron una a la otra hasta que terminaron en el piso riendo hasta que el estómago les comenzó a doler. Se aproximaron para alcanzar sus labios y firmar el acuerdo de paz con un tierno beso. La casa ya entraba en calor y bueno no podían ir así a la cama, por lo tanto acordaron darse una ducha para retirar el carbón de sus cuerpos para después meterse juntas en la tina para relajarse.

Así cumplieron el plan y se encontraron en la tina con agua caliente y aceites aromáticos que se esparcían por todo el lugar. Estaban una frente a la otra en extremos opuestos.

-¿Y bien qué opinas hasta ahora de la luna de miel desastrosa?- Preguntó Dianna curiosa

-¿Desastrosa? Ha sido maravillosa Di, tu sabes perfectamente cómo hacerme feliz- Respondió Lea mientras se incorporaba para acercarse sensualmente hacia el cuello de su esposa para besarlo con calma y luego llegar hasta sus labios. Dianna de inmediato sujeto a Lea por la cintura para no dejar ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos desnudos. En ese momento Lea soltó un suspiro por la excitación que comenzaba a sentir y comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su mujer comenzando por los senos tocando sus pezones con la yema de sus dedos provocando aún más deseo en Dianna y en ella misma. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse al tiempo que se besaban apasionadamente. Lea llevo sus manos desde las rodillas hasta los muslos de la rubia a lo que ella respondió abriendo sus piernas para dar acceso hasta su clítoris, mismo que Lea masajeo en distintas direcciones, mientras Dianna ideaba la forma de llegar hasta el mismo punto de su esposa para ser justa y darle el mismo placer de ella le daba. El momento que Lea sintió la mano de Dianna en su centro no puedo más e introdujo sus dedos dentro de la rubia provocando que ella hiciera lo mismo con ella para perderse en un movimiento dándose placer mutuo mientras seguían besándose y jugando con sus lenguas hasta que lograron llegar al climax máximo, sintiendo como las paredes dentro de ellas se estremecían y liberaban un temblor en sus cuerpos seguidos de un grito de placer de parte de ambas. Lea cayó extasiada sobre Dianna mientras ésta última la abrazo de inmediato besando su frente al tiempo que intentaba regular su agitada respiración. Así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que Lea que se encontraba con la cabeza en el pecho de su mujer le regaló un "Te amo" suave y honesto. Dianna respondió apretando el abrazo del que proveía a la morena. Un rato después las chicas salieron de la tina para irse a la cama y dormir una junto a la otra sin separarse en toda la noche.

El sol se asomó pronto a la ventana de las chicas quienes despertaron en una posición completamente distinta de cuando se había ido a dormir, pero una en los brazos de la otra.

-Buenos días hermosa- Dijo Lea a Dianna

Di sonrió y dio los buenos días a Lea que se liberaba de sus brazos para estirarse como bebe despertando.

Pronto estuvieron listas para un día más en el paraíso. Ese día visitaron tantos museos pudieron, algunos castillos cercanos y galerías de arte. Al anochecer acudieron a una función de ópera.

Los buenos momentos siempre han de llevarse el tiempo volando cuando menos te lo esperas ya todo ha llegado a su fin, por el contrario tiempos difíciles parecen alargarse tanto que a veces parece muy lejana la luz de paz y tranquilidad ¿Lo han notado?

El último día había llegado, se levantaron muy temprano pues querían aprovechar al máximo las últimas horas de aquel viaje. Se dirigieron hacia un poblado cercano a Praga llamado Karlovy Vary en el que pasarían parte del día consintiéndose en un hermoso castillo sede de un famoso spa. Esa parte desentonaba totalmente con los días anteriores del viaje donde todo había sido lo más austero posible, pero definitivamente Dianna conocía a su mujer a la perfección y sabía que un poco de glamur y relajación no harían daño a tan esplendidas vacaciones y al contrario sería el perfecto broche de oro antes de volver al stress del trabajo en L.A.

Las horas pasaban entre masajes, mascarillas rejuvenecedoras y exfoliantes; hidroterapias con las famosas aguas termales de la Bohemia de La República Checa y toda una serie de purificación para el cuerpo y el alma.

Antes de retirarse del castillo las chicas se encontraban en una terraza que dejaba al descubierto el valle frente a ellas el cual era hermoso con la característica niebla que hacia parecer una vez más que el castillo se encontraba en el cielo entre nubes. Dianna abrazaba a Lea.

-Di, esto ha sido perfecto- expreso Lea

-Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado hermosa- Dijo Dianna suavemente al oído de su esposa.

-Tú eres la mujer de mi vida, nací para estar a tu lado- Confesó Lea y continuo al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta para ver de frente a su mujer –Dianna contigo he pasado los momentos más maravillosos de mi vida e hice la promesa de cuidarte y amarte, ante un juez pero sobre todo le hice la promesa a mi corazón. Quiero grabar y que tu grabes éste momento en tu mente, aquí entre tus brazos mirando tus ojos, aquí y ahora que todo es perfección y que nos amamos como unas locas y que si en algún momento pasamos por algo difícil tengamos algo hermoso que nos recuerde lo perfecto que es nuestro amor. Por favor prométeme que nunca vamos a separarnos aun por más gris que el cielo se vea ¡Por favor Dianna promételo!- Rogaba Lea a Dianna mientras sus ojos se humedecían lentamente.

-Te lo prometo Lea, sabes que nunca haría nada para causarte dolor. Mi corazón es tuyo y nunca te abandonaré- Prometió Dianna.

Horas después se encontraban de vuelta en el que había sido su hogar los últimos días, comenzaron a empacar sus pertenencias entre risas y Lea cantando. Por alguna razón Dianna se había inquietado ante aquella promesa que su esposa había demandado, era como si presintiera algo y se estuviera preparando para ello, la noche pasó pero Di apenas logro conciliar un par de horas de sueño. Al día siguiente muy temprano volvieron al L.A.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola a todos! **

**-RoseMarie mil gracias por tus comentarios me animan por completo a seguir con la historia. Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo. En algún momento trataré de dedicar uno completo a Heya.**

**Nos leemos pronto :) **


	11. Descubiertas y en problemas

"La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras estas ocupado haciendo otros planes"

John Lennon

Un día eres feliz a lado de la mujer de tus sueños y al siguiente tu relación puede colgar de un fino hilo.

A veces el mínimo descuido puede causar grandes catástrofes, así como de la misma forma la gente cercana y conocida puede llevarte a la peor situación de tu vida sin que les importe.

Alyssa siempre fue una mujer ambiciosa, desde pequeña soñó con involucrarse en el mundo de la producción y dirección de programas de televisión. Sin embargo la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado, aunque trató nunca logró conseguir una buena oportunidad y terminó como asistente de un prepotente guionista. Frustrada entre sus sueños que cada día se veían más lejanos decidió visitar a su familia para navidad. Apenas unos días pasaron su jefe la obligo a volver al trabajo interrumpiendo sus días de descanso. Sumamente molesta entre vuelos cancelados y el enojo por tener que suspender sus propias vacaciones Alyssa se encontraba en una sala de espera escuchando música sin saber que pronto la vida le daría una sucia oportunidad de crecer. Cuando intentaba acercarse a comprar un café para mitigar la ansiedad que le producía la espera, se percató de la presencia de esa hermosa morena con la que había convivido ya más de un año desde que su jefe trabajaba escribiendo para esa serie. Se dispuso a acercarse para saludar pero al prestar un poco más de atención a su alrededor notó también la presencia de la rubia que también conocía a la perfección. Fue por eso que desistió de la idea del café para entonces ubicarse estratégicamente en un lugar donde podría observar perfectamente a las dos chicas sin ser vista.

Pasaron minutos y las chicas solo se enviaban miradas sin acercamiento alguno. Fue sino hasta después de un rato que la morena se levantó para sentarse a lado de la otra chica que la recibía a su lado con una amplia sonrisa, un segundo después ya se habían acurrucado una en los brazos de la otra y en un momento inesperado la morena le robó un delicado beso a la rubia. Afortunadamente Alyssa era totalmente perspicaz y tenía evidencia de todo aquel numerito pues había captado todo con la cámara de video de su celular.

Podía haber vendido el video por una muy buena cantidad de billetes verdes, pero ella no quería dinero, ésta era su plataforma al éxito. Le tomó un par de días conseguir la atención de Murphy, quien en repetidas ocasiones le colgó el teléfono, pero se las ingenió para conseguir su e-mail privado al que envió aquel video. Apenas unas horas después de enviarlo, fue el mismo Ryan el que ahora no podía esperar por contactarla y fijaron un lugar de encuentro para esa misma tarde.

La negociación fue rápida y limpia, lo que Alyssa demandaba era sencillo, quería trabajar directamente en la producción de la serie por lo que Murphy le ofreció un puesto en otro proyecto que tenía en puerta a lo que la mujer acepto de inmediato. El video seria borrado en el momento indicado y ella firmaría un contrato de confidencialidad que prácticamente decía que si ella hablaba seria demandada por muchos miles de dólares y por supuesto seria destituida de inmediato de su puesto de trabajo.

Y así fue como por un pequeño descuido, una indefensa muestra de amor entre Lea y Dianna, abrió la grieta que poco a poco fue causando daño quizás irreparable en el corazón de ambas.

Ya era casi una costumbre las incomodas reuniones con Murphy, siempre que Lea y Dianna eran informadas que el productor deseaba verlas, sabían que nada lindo estaba por venir y desafortunadamente así era.

En esa ocasión fueron convocados nuevamente tres personas. Cory, Dianna y Lea, entraron en la oficina, Ryan no dijo una sola palabra y se limitó a proyectar el video sin más preámbulo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban presenciando el miedo y un temblor helado apareció en su cuerpo, como cuando un niño hace una travesura y sus padres están a punto de descubrirlo, esa era la sensación que recorría sus venas. Lo que sucedió después era fácil de ser deducido. Murphy hizo cumplir la amenaza que había soltado meses antes sobre involucrar a Lea con Cory. Y el video fue borrado para siempre.

El cuento de hadas en el que habían vivido hasta ese momento se esfumó para darle paso a un terrible infierno diario.

La vida de los tres involucrados dio un inesperado giro de 180 grados. En todos lados comenzaron a aparecer Lea y Cory, tomados de la mano y sonrientes, a lo que de inmediato los medios reaccionaron relacionándolos sentimentalmente.

Cory y Lea tenían una buena relación, siempre habían sido buenos amigos por lo tanto no era un martirio tener que tomar su mano o tener que besarlo, lo que si era un martirio era tener que estar separada de Dianna. Era mínimo lo que lograban estar juntas y generalmente era dentro del set donde había cientos de ojos sobre ellas.

Al principio trataban de pensar que todo era pasajero y que pronto podrían zafarse de eso y vivir felices como lo habían hecho antes. El poco tiempo que tenían lo aprovechaban al máximo cada segundo era invaluable. A veces que el mismo Cory se las ingeniaba para darles momentos a solas a las chicas y también el poderse tomar tiempo de relajación para sí mismo. Esta situación era igual de complicada para los tres. La vida de una estrella de Hollywood nunca es normal, pero si a eso le agregas que aparte de actuar frente a las cámaras tienes que actuar todo el tiempo, vuelve tu vida un verdadero chiste.

Pese a todos los esfuerzos por mantener la calma en esta incómoda situación, los tres sabían que todo este circo estaba dañando la relación entre los involucrados.

Cory y Lea cada día se llevaban mejor por la cantidad de convivencia entre ellos, lo que comenzó a desatar algunos celos de Dianna quien por su parte comenzó a trabajar un poco más en sus proyectos personales a manera de distracción. Lea veía como su esposa cada día estaba más distante y de cierta manera fría con ella, lo que hizo que poco a poco se comenzara a ver tristeza en ella y enojo en Dianna.

Cory trataba de mantenerse fuerte ante la situación aunque también causaba grandes estragos en su vida, antes de todo el espectáculo creado por Murphy, el chico tenia novia desde hace ya algún tiempo y pensaba en formalizar la relación cuando todo pasó. Ryan le prohibió informar a terceras personas lo que sucedía, especialmente personas que no tenían nada que ver con el medio, por esa razón Cory tuvo que callar ante su novia y terminar la relación antes de dañarla con todo el alboroto de él saliendo con Lea. Su corazón no estaba menos sangrante que el de las otras dos, todos habían perdido algo.

La tensión en el set era muy grande, aunque Dianna quería mucho a Cory, pues siempre habían sido muy amigos, los celos terminaban ganando y cada escena o ensayo terminaba en una inesperada discusión entre alguno de ellos, lo que causaba que se retrasara la grabación siempre. Ryan pidió a los guionistas que modificaran la historia y que involucraran lo menos posible a los personajes de Dianna con Cory y Lea. La intención real era poco a poco dejar a un lado el personaje de Dianna.

Dianna y Lea pasaron algunos meses más sobreviviendo de migajas de tiempo, pero pronto llegaría el límite de paciencia.


	12. Asi se ve desde mi interior 1 (Dianna)

Me despierto, miro el reloj y son apenas las 4 am. Debo estar en el set a las 7am aun así es demasiado temprano, intento volver a mis sueños pero ya sé que no será posible, la misma ansiedad que ha ocupado mi cuerpo y mi mente desde hace meses me inunda y me incorporo rápidamente. Camino hacia el baño, abro las llaves del agua mientras me desvisto desganada y doy unos pasos hasta el chorro de agua aun fría, no me importa la sensación del agua helada en mi piel por que la siento revitalizante y me ayuda a despabilarme. De repente el recuerdo de ella abrazando mi piel desnuda y húmeda bajo esa misma ducha hace que apriete los puños. No puedo creer que hayan pasado meses desde la última vez que la sentí mía, la extraño tanto que a veces creo que podría enloquecer ¿O he enloquecido ya?, pero también recuerdo lo enojada que estoy con ella aunque a veces no estoy segura de quien tiene la verdadera culpa en todo esto. Ryan fue el que nos puso en esta desafortunada situación, pero si Lea no se hubiera acercado a mí ese día en el aeropuerto nada hubiera sucedido, pero si ella no lo hubiese hecho seguramente yo hubiera llegado a sus brazos, aunque tal vez la culpa es toda mía por permitir que todo esto nos suceda, debí de haberme negado a entrar en este estúpido juego. Yo siempre he estado consiente que el menos culpable es Cory, más bien diría que él fue la gran víctima de esto, porque sin temerla ni deberla se tuvo que ver involucrado, pero aunque estoy consciente de que es así, no puedo evitar sentir celos y eso me enoja conmigo misma.

¡Ah! por fin el agua caliente comienza a tocar mi cuerpo y me distrae de esos pensamientos, cierro los ojos y dejo que caiga sobre mí. Estoy triste, muy triste, hoy después de un poco más de un par de años dejaré tal vez para siempre ese set. El mismo donde conocí a Lea y me enamoré de ella, en el que nos escondíamos en algún rincón para besarnos y el que fue testigo de la injusticia de la que somos parte. También me duele alejarme de mis amigas, pues ahora tomaremos caminos separados y casi siempre las relaciones comienzan a enfriarse.

Me he vestido con lo primero que he cogido del armario, no tengo ánimos de buscar algo lindo o especial, salgo hacia la cocina y hurgo en la nevera pero sé que en realidad no tengo hambre y Lea no está dentro, cierro la puerta de mala gana y con más fuerza de la necesaria. Camino hacia la mesa para tomar mi bolso y salgo huyendo de ese departamento lleno de recuerdos.

Ni siquiera sé a dónde ir, sigue siendo muy temprano apenas el reloj marca las 5 am pero tengo claro que no quiero estar sola en ese departamento. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarme a la soledad y a no compartir mi espacio con mi esposa, pero hoy es diferente pues siento un vacío el pecho que me hace perder el aire.

Pongo en marcha el motor de mi auto y comienzo a manejar sin rumbo fijo. Después de unas millas el océano ya se encuentra frente a mí y entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy cerca de Santa Mónica, estaciono mi auto donde puedo y me dirijo hacia la playa, quiero sentir con desesperación la arena en mis pies.

Camino al margen de las olas mientras pienso en todo lo que me ha sucedido en estos años. Hace un tiempo nunca pensé llegar a ser tan famosa, tampoco pasó por mi mente que me enamoraría de esta manera de una mujer y no es que me cause conflicto la idea de estar enamorada de una chica, ¡Amor es amor! lo que me causa conflicto es todo lo que ha sucedido a raíz de eso. Pienso también en lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, mi vida va a cambiar radicalmente. Podré extender mis alas y escoger los personajes que realmente quiera interpretar, si tengo miedo de hacerlo pero sé que soy talentosa y puedo abrirme camino en solitario. Por supuesto que Lea sigue en mi mente todo el tiempo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo, pero… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? Me lo pregunto una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar una solución, quiero a mi esposa de vuelta a mi lado. Sé que me ama pero también sé que yo misma me he encargado de hacer cada día más grande la brecha entre nosotras, he sido celosa y grosera con ella, no sé cómo recuperarla y odio sentirme así… ¡Esta persona no soy yo!

Doy una patada al agua por no conseguir un buen plan para recuperar a mi esposa y en ese momento me percato de que apenas tengo tiempo para volver a L.A. salgo corriendo hacia mi auto, al llegar veo que tengo una multa en el parabrisas, maldigo mi suerte y manejo de vuelta.

Por fin llego al estudio en el que ya hay gran movimiento, me estaciono en mi lugar de siempre por última vez y me quedo un par de minutos en el auto, hasta que mi teléfono comienza a sonar.

-Dianna ¿Dónde diablos estas?- Me dice la voz del otro lado, la reconozco de inmediato se trata de Naya que siempre se preocupa de mi ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? – ¿Dianna me estas escuchando?- Insiste. –Si Naya te escucho, estoy en el estacionamiento estaré allí en un segundo- Le respondo y corto la llamada. Sin querer un par de lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, las limpio y salgo del auto para dirigirme hasta el set donde filmaría mis últimas escenas.

Llego y me recibe Naya con un abrazo y de inmediato me pregunta si estoy bien, le respondo con una sonrisa suficientemente fingida como para que se dé cuenta que me encuentro fatal, toma mi mano y me guía hasta maquillaje para que se encarguen de borrar mis ojeras provocadas por días y días de insomnio.

Todo está igual que siempre, al parecer a nadie le importa que ese es mi último día en la serie, me siento como parte de la utilería que cuando deja de servir simplemente se desecha.

Camino a vestuario y veo ese horrendo atuendo que tendré que usar hoy y pienso que de verdad Ryan me detesta, al menos podría lucir mejor en éste último episodio, continuo mi camino hasta mi camerino, abro la puerta y allí está ella esperando por mí.

La veo y solo tengo ganas de correr hacia sus brazos para decirle que todo estará bien y que la amo pero lo único que sale de mi boca es:

-¿Qué quieres Lea?-

-Vaya de verdad te molesta mi presencia- me responde.

No me molesta mi amor, si lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado, eso es lo que pienso pero mi subconsciente me hace una jugarreta y en vez respondo:

-Tu presencia desde hace meses me tiene sin cuidado, estoy ocupada me vas a decir que quieres o no-

¡Maldita sea! Noto como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y es mi maldita culpa. - ¡No, no lo es!- Me grita mi subconsciente y entonces vuelvo a este mundo cuando ella comienza hablar.

-Sólo quiero decirte que me duele mucho que te vayas de la serie, todo ésta situación es insoportable para mí, te extraño demasiado y ahora podré verte aún menos. Quiero luchar por nuestra relación Di-

Sus palabras resuenan en mi interior, de verdad quiero correr y abrazarla pero mi versión malvada de mi misma no me le lo permite y le respondo:

-No Lea tu no quieres luchar por nuestra relación si quisieras luchar lo harías y no has hecho más que pasearte por todos los rincones del mundo con Cory y dejarme a mi atrás en tu vida, se honesta yo ya no te importo y bueno creo que es tiempo para mí de seguir adelante sin ti- Le digo impulsivamente y de inmediato me siento como para persona más miserable del mundo y de inmediato responde

-No Dianna eres tú la que se ha dado por vencida y se ha puesto en el papel de víctima cuando sabes perfectamente que esto nos está matando a los tres y simplemente decides darte la vuelta y darnos la espalda a mí y a Cory-

La escucho y sé que tiene algo de razón, pero todo lo que ha sucedido no me deja terminar de ver las cosas con claridad. Debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte me digo una y otra vez hasta que las palabras salen de mis labios:

-Hoy me rindo ante todo Lea, no puedo soportar más. Quiero que sigas cumpliendo tus sueños, sé que la serie es tu gran plataforma a ser una estrella mundial y yo no voy a ser quien te prive de eso. Sigue adelante y yo seguiré también, pero definitivamente no puedo quedarme aquí viendo como mi esposa es la novia de quien era mi mejor amigo- Le digo mientras no puedo contener que los ojos se me humedezcan, ella me mira desde lejos atónita ante mis palabras sin dar crédito a lo que acabo de decir y entonces mirándome a los ojos me dice:

-¿Estás terminando conmigo Dianna?-

Me limpio las lágrimas con el antebrazo y me repito interiormente ¡No llores, no llores, no llores! Y le respondo de nuevo impulsivamente y contrario a lo que realmente siento:

-Velo como quieras Lea, pero yo no me quedo aquí soportando todo esto por más tiempo- Me doy la vuelta y salgo de mi camerino, acelero el paso hasta que llego al camerino de Naya quien al verme me recibe entre sus brazos y me derrumbo en un mar de lágrimas. No me hace preguntas solo me deja llorar, me aferro a ella como si de eso dependiera mi vida justo ahora y tal vez así sea, me he quedado sin Lea y sé que la única en la que puedo confiar ciegamente y me apoya sin importar nada es Naya. Cuando por fin me he secado de llorar, mi amiga me pregunta:

-¿Qué ha pasado Dianna?-

La miro tímidamente y respondo –Me rendí, la he dejado ya no seguiré con esto-

Sé que Naya me mira, mientras yo miro el piso un segundo después me levanta el mentón con su mano y me dice –Escúchame muy bien Di. Odio verte así, ya no eres la misma de antes, te siento como perdida en ti misma. Si alejarte de ella te hará bien hazlo. Sé que no es fácil para nadie pero también estoy segura que algún día todo este teatro se arreglará. Ustedes eran una hermosa pareja pero es verdad que ahora todo está irreconocible y tal vez sea mejor que se alejen por un tiempo antes de que el daño que se están causando sea irreparable-

Mi mirada sigue clavada en ella mientras sus palabras me golpean como una ola en mar abierto y entonces ya no tengo dudas ¡Debo alejarme de ella antes de que el daño sea permanente!

Tocan a la puerta y es que ya estamos retrasadas para filmar, la producción está enloqueciendo pero por favor el drama de mi vida privada es primero, estoy dejando a mi esposa y todavía quieren que me preocupe por banalidades como filmar. Sale Naya y detrás de ella voy yo, después de retocar por misma el estropicio de maquillaje después de todo el mar de lágrimas que he derramado minutos antes, espero que no lo noten aunque es mucho pedir a la cámara no se le escapa nada así es que mi maquillista en cuanto me ve nota el desastre que soy y soluciona el problema en mágicos 5 minutos.

El día va lento muy lento y yo que no puedo esperar por salir de aquí, es como si el aire fuera un gas venenoso que me matara segundo a segundo. Afortunadamente no tengo ni una escena con ella y de eso se ha encargado Murphy, aunque en verdad se lo agradezco, en cambio todas mis escenas del día son con Naya. Si falta agregarle algo a mi vida personal y a mi personaje que ha pasado de ser la abeja reina de las porrista, infiel, madre adolescente, punk trasnochada, accidentada y atada a una silla de ruedas por varios capítulos, bueno a todo eso ahora le agregaremos que dormiré con mi mejor amiga.

Después de muchas horas por fin he terminado mi última toma y por alguna razón se me ha quitado algo de peso de la espalda y me hace sentir bien saber que no tengo que volver a éste set.

Camino hacia mi camerino en silencio aunque siento sobre mí más de una mirada y no me gusta imaginar en que piensan cuando me ven, apresuro el paso hasta que me encuentro dentro de mi espacio y me siento cómoda. Enseguida me quito el vestuario para usar mi propia ropa y terminar de una buena vez con todo esto, aunque no puedo evitar pensar en el encuentro de esta mañana con mi esposa y de inmediato miles de dudas me invaden ¿Cómo manejaremos la separación? Tendremos que divorciarnos y todas las partes de mi ser gritan al unísono que no quieren hacerlo, sacudo la cabeza en un intento de arrojar todos esos pensamientos fuera de mí. Termino rápidamente de recoger mis últimas pertenencias para poder largarme de aquí, cuando por fin termino tomo mi última bolsa y salgo rumbo al estacionamiento a paso veloz y con la mirada perdida en mis pasos, cuando estoy por llegar alzo la mirada para descubrir que mis compañeros están allí para despedirme todos menos la pareja de moda, ni Lea ni Cory están presentes ¡Pero que inoportuna sorpresa! Lo que me falta es tener que despedirme de todos y cada uno de ellos haciendo más grande mi herida. Todos son buenos amigos, con algunos he congeniado más que con otros pero siempre llevaré un buen recuerdo de todo ellos en mi corazón. Trato de tomarlo con calma y haciéndome la fuerte me despido de cada uno de ellos finalmente siempre habrá la oportunidad de vernos fuera de aquí. Cuando creo que he terminado por fin de decir adiós se asoma una última cara conocida que se acerca a mí a paso firme y sin decirme nada me toma entre sus brazos apretándome con fuerza, automáticamente mi brazos rodean su cuerpo, después le regalo una mirada de afecto directo a los ojos y le pido que cuide de ella, Cory asiente y besa mi frente, yo acaricio su mejilla diciendo adiós y me alejo hacia mi auto al que subo de prisa y arranco para salir de una buena vez de allí.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Siento haber tardado tan en actualizar pero bueno espero que no se decepcionen con la continuación el drama comienza. **

**Por otro lado gracias por los comentarios siempre trato de tomarlos en cuenta.**

**Saludos a todos.**


	13. Asi se ve desde mi interior 2

Cuando eres feliz y todo en tu vida está de maravilla el tiempo suele volar y no puedes detenerlo pese a que te gustaría poder congelar aquellos momentos de felicidad real es simplemente imposible, lo mejor es aprovechar cada día de sonrisas y alegría al máximo y bueno cuando los días oscuros llegan toda la felicidad simplemente desaparece en un instante y el tiempo pareciera detenerse en un interminable dolor.

Han pasado ya un par de semanas desde el día que dejé por última vez aquel set de televisión en el que deje varios años de mi vida y mi corazón. Estas semanas me han servido para no hacer más que llorar y lamentarme por haber perdido al amor de vida y ya estoy cansada de ser una mártir, por ahora solo estoy segura de un par de cosas en mi vida número uno "No lloraré más" y número dos "Es hora de levantarme" estoy hecha un desastre no he salido de mi casa en días y es buen momento para hacerlo, soy una mujer fuerte y aunque me sigue doliendo todo lo que está pasando no puedo simplemente encerrarme en mi mundo y volverme loca bueno aún más loca de lo que ya me siento.

Después de un revitalizante baño en tina me dispongo a recoger el desastre que hay en mi departamento, he sido bastante descuidada y desordenada últimamente así que la tarea me lleva un buen tiempo. Voy a la cocina y preparo algo de comer con las últimas reservas de alimento en mi alacena y cuando termino como en silencio aun algo perdida en mis pensamientos cuando estoy satisfecha recojo mi plato y entonces voy a mi contestadora para revisar mis mensajes en los que descubro no hay gran novedad. Agarro el celular y marco el número de Naya después de algunos tonos responde por fin:

-Hey Dianna por fin me devuelves la llamada ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien Naya, renaciendo de mis cenizas como buena ave fénix- Bromeo con ella

-Ya era hora y me alegra saberlo ¿Qué dices si nos vemos ésta noche? –

Finalmente acepto verla me haría bien una cara familiar aunque aún faltan un par de horas para la cita pero recuerdo que mi alacena está vacía así que decido ir al súper mercado a proveerme de algunos víveres.

Voy a paso lento por la calle cuando comienzo a sentir la presencia de los incomodos fotógrafos acosadores de L.A. odio que me acosen de esa forma y aún más cuando estoy sumamente frágil por todo lo que ha sucedido siento que podría quebrarme en cualquier momento. Me atacan con miles de flashes y preguntas incomodas sobre mi salida de la serie, ahora que se les terminó el teatro de que Lea y yo éramos pareja comienzan a especular que ella me odia por que le quitaba protagonismo en la serie y que fue ella misma la que le pidió a Ryan mi cabeza ¡Por Dios si supieran los idiotas todo lo que realmente sucede! Definitivamente seriamos el festín de miles y miles de periodistas amarillistas tras nuestra sangre fresca, aunque también crucificarían a Ryan y esa idea me hace sonreír para mí misma y de repente una voz me saca de mis ideas

-¿Dianna te tomarías una foto conmigo?- Miro y me encuentro con una fan, le sonrío sinceramente y acepto posar junto a ella para su cámara, le cuesta trabajo lograr la foto y es que siento como su cuerpo tiembla de nerviosismo, por fin lo logra, me abraza con un cariño que de verdad me reconforta y me dice que extrañara mi personaje en la serie, agradece por la foto y sigue su camino, yo por mi parte sigo caminando aunque he apresurado el paso y trato de no escuchar las idioteces que se les ocurre a los periodistas preguntarme, de repente escucho una pregunta que llama mi atención nuevamente no sólo porque el hombre no sabe ni siquiera cual es mi nombre sino porque en verdad me entierra una daga más en el corazón –Diane ¿Qué opinas de que Lea y Cory estén planeando vivir juntos?- Aprieto los labios y los puños pero de inmediato recuerdo que estoy frente a varias cámaras y hago un esfuerzo por relajar mi cuerpo y sigo caminando, por fin logré llegar a mi auto y veo que hay algo en mi parabrisas lo reviso y es otra multa y pienso que un rayo debería partirme de una buena vez.

Voy manejando por L.A. rumbo al lugar de mi cita con Naya pero realmente no puedo dejar de pensar en Lea y Cory viviendo juntos, siento como se comienzan a asomar unas lágrimas en mis ojos y de inmediato me digo que no llorare más y logro contenerlas, trato de pensar en otras cosas para distraerme y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro en mi destino. Bajo nuevamente de mi auto y entrego las llaves al valet que me da mi boleto y entro al restaurante, noto que es algo temprano aun, seguramente Naya no ha llegado, pregunto por nuestra reservación al host que es un chico muy atractivo, de inmediato siento que intenta coquetear conmigo lo que me causa un poco de gracia, finalmente decido esperar en el bar.

Después de media hora de espera Naya por fin hace su aparición lo que me da mucho gusto, no soy de esas personas muy pacientes. Nos acomodamos en nuestra mesa después de ordenar la cena y de librarnos del camarero por fin podemos platicar.

-Y bien cuéntame cómo has estado estas semanas Di- Me pregunta mi amiga a lo que mi cuerpo responde con un resoplo de aire y poniendo los ojos en blanco de mala gana y añado –Tan bien como podría ser posible Naya, ya sabes primero no pude parar de llorar, después no pude parar de dormir y posteriormente no pude parar de pensar en que todo estaba mal en mi vida- Hago una pausa y continuo hablando -pero finalmente pare y aquí estoy- Naya me mira atenta y por fin responde –Me da gusto que por fin hayas salido del agujero en el que te metiste Dianna ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

¿Que cual es el plan? Puff ni yo estoy segura de eso pero trato de responder a su pregunta – Pues tengo un par de audiciones para algunas películas- Le respondo vagamente

-Perfecto eso te mantendrá ocupada lo que tú necesitas es trabajar ésa será la mejor terapia para ti-

Asiento con la cabeza definitivamente coincidimos en eso lo mejor que puedo hacer es trabajar y entonces para dejar el tema a un lado le pregunto por Heather pues sé que eso desarrollará un buen rato de conversación y entonces Naya comienza un monologo sobre lo maravillosa que es su novia, de todos los grandes momentos que han experimentado juntas y después de un rato comienza a hablar sobre lo complicado que ha sido mantener su relación en total secreto para todos, bueno con algunas excepciones como yo, que sé todo sobre su noviazgo y es que en verdad hacen una linda pareja, me platica de como ya varias veces han estado a punto de ser descubiertas y que han platicado sobre la posibilidad de hacer pública su relación, no sé si mi expresión al escuchar todo eso ha cambiado o simplemente palidecí porque Naya decide cambiar de tema y es que en realidad esa última parte me recuerda a las complicaciones de mi relación con Lea. El resto de la cena nos dedicamos a hablar sobre temas sin importancia hasta que nos damos cuenta de lo tarde que es y de inmediato pedimos la cuenta y salimos del lugar después de pagar. En lo que esperamos nuestros respectivos autos Naya toma mi mano y me dice –De verdad me da gusto verte de nuevo de pie, siempre he sabido lo fuerte que eres y estoy orgullosa de ser tu amiga, te quiero Di- Entonces me abraza y yo respondo de la misma forma tomándola entre mis brazos con fuerza, el valet llega con su auto lo que hace dejarla ir. Un segundo después mi auto llega y manejo a casa.

Ya estoy en mi cama después de un largo día de emociones y sorpresas, estoy agotada.

Al día siguiente despierto sobre saltada, seguramente tenía un mal sueño que por suerte no logro recordar. Aún es temprano el reloj me dice que apenas son unos minutos antes de las 6 am, me levanto es hora de comenzar un día más.

Después de mi ritual matutino salgo de mi casa para asistir a una audición para una película que de verdad quiero hacer, la idea de trabajar con Robert de Niro me emociona mucho y como no hacerlo si el señor es un grande del cine. No puedo evitar estar nerviosa está en mi naturaleza pero canalizo toda esa energía en actitud positiva para mi audición. Recorro las calles de L.A. mientras escucho Mr. Brightside, no podía ser más oportuna la canción, después de un rato atorada en el tráfico, llego por fin a mi destino.

La persona que me recibe me conduce hasta un salón en el que se encuentran varias personas que me imagino están involucradas directamente con la dirección del casting y reconozco entre los presentes a Luc Besson quien será mi director si es que me eligen para el papel.

Me presento ante todos, quienes me dan la bienvenida y me piden que lea algunas de las líneas que me proporcionan. De inmediato dejo mis nervios a un lado y hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Cuando termino una persona se acerca a mí para tomarme fotos de frente y otras de perfil. Luc me dice

–Gracias por venir al casting Dianna, nos pareces estupenda para el papel, aún tenemos unas audiciones más y te dejaremos saber el resultado muy pronto ¿Tienes problemas de agenda?-

Le respondo de inmediato –Gracias por la oportunidad, me encantaría trabajar con ustedes y no tengo ningún problema con mi agenda, acabo de terminar un ciclo en televisión y estoy lista para una nueva aventura en el cine-

-Muy bien estaremos en contacto- Me responde Luc

Siento que me ha ido bien ahora solo debo esperar por una respuesta y en verdad esperar no es mi fuerte, pero no tengo otra opción.

Camino por las calles sin rumbo fijo, no sé qué hacer, mi vida era ocupada porque todo el tiempo me la pasaba filmando o con Lea en los buenos tiempos, pero ahora me siento algo perdida y con un exceso de tiempo libre. Mi teléfono suena y siento de inmediato como se tensa todo mi cuerpo es ella porque reconozco el tono de llamada, saco tan aprisa como puedo el móvil para comprobar mi suposición efectivamente la que me está llamando es Lea, trato de contestar pero es demasiado tarde ahora tengo una llamada perdida de ella ¡Maldita sea! Ahora creerá que no quise responder, espero a ver si vuelve a marcarme pero no lo hace y ahora estoy en la encrucijada entre marcarle o esperar a que ella vuelva a hacerlo en algún momento pero qué tal si no lo hace, vuelvo a maldecir mi suerte y devuelvo la llamada. Escucho que suena pero no recibo respuesta, estoy a punto de terminar la llamada y entonces responde

-Hola- Me dice y le respondo de la misma forma y un silencio se hace presente aunque escucho su respiración del otro lado del teléfono, doy el siguiente paso diciendo –Me marcaste y no alcancé a responder así que ésta soy yo regresando tu llamada- otro silencio y entonces ella me dice

-Si fui yo la que marcó… ¿Podemos vernos? Hay cosas que tenemos que hablar Dianna no puedes solo desaparecer de mi vida-

La escucho con atención y sé que tiene razón pero no sé si estoy lista para verla -¿Estás ahí?- me pregunta

-Si aquí estoy Lea, no sé si puedo verte- respondo

-¿No sabes o no quieres?- Me responde y sé que no tengo escapatoria

-Bien ¿Cuándo y dónde?- Le digo decidida y me contesta

-Mañana mismo en tu departamento por la noche- y termina la llamada.

Genial me ha colgado y no me ha dicho la hora rio nerviosa sin poder evitarlo, tengo una cita con mi esposa para hablar seguramente de como terminaremos legalmente con nuestro matrimonio.


	14. Una dificil decisión

El tiempo ha transcurrido con gran lentitud, he hecho de todo y aun ni siquiera son las 7 pm, los nervios me están asfixiando de verdad hasta me cuesta respirar y a eso tengo que sumarle que no sé cuánto más tengo que esperar pues Lea nunca me dijo la hora, aunque puedo comprender que no lo haya hecho pues perfectamente conozco las exigencias de trabajar en ese set y sé que bien podría llamar a mi puerta ahora o a media noche.

Me siento en mi sofá, tomo mi celular para abrir el álbum de fotos de nuestro viaje a Praga, las veo una a una, todas y cada una me muestran toda la felicidad que vivimos esos días, esa forma de mirarnos refleja que todo el amor que sentimos es tan real y no hay forma de ocultarlo. Es como si mi existencia dependiera de poder mirar a Lea, la miro con adoración y ella a mí. Cierro mis ojos y comienzo a recordar todo los detalles de aquel viaje.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que cerré mis ojos pero el timbre me trae de vuelta a mi departamento y al presente. Estoy totalmente nerviosa. Corro hacia la puerta mientras acomodo mi cabello con los dedos de mis manos y entonces abro la puerta.

Y ahí está ella parada frente a mí en el umbral de la puerta y mirando sus propios pies sin mirarme aun, un segundo después levanta la mirada clavando sus hermosos ojos cafés en mí y de inmediato noto como debajo de sus ojos y detrás del poco maquillaje se asoman unas grandes ojeras y también la veo mucho más delgada ¡Vaya de verdad también la ha pasado mal! Sin pensarlo ni un segundo tomo su mano y jalando de ella la acerco a mí para poder abrazarla. Al principio siento como su cuerpo esta tenso y sus brazos titubeantes rodean mi cuerpo, entonces la aprieto aún más hacia mí y ella hace su parte y acomoda su cara en mi pecho, siento como jala aire y estoy segura que está reconociendo mi aroma como muchas otras veces lo ha hecho. No quiero soltarla tenerla entre mis brazos es lo mejor del mundo.

Esta vez ella suelta sus brazos dejándome ir y no tengo otra opción que liberarla también pero no quiero perder contacto así que busco desesperadamente su mano y acaricio sus nudillos con mi pulgar. Cierro la puerta para quedar en absoluta privacidad y la llevo hasta la sala donde suelto su mano y la invito a tomar asiento.

Estamos sentadas frente a frente, mirándonos sin atrevernos a decir mucho, es obvio que las dos somos un manojo de nervios pero alguien debe dar el primer paso.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Lea?- Le pregunto tontamente, ella me envía un mirada furiosa y responde

-Me dejaste sola sin que te importara como yo me sentía y me dijiste que te dabas por vencida en nuestra relación, entonces ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro Dianna?-

¡Bam! Sus palabras me duelen más que una cachetada y es que tiene razón, fui totalmente egoísta e infantil al irme de esa manera y dejarla sola con todo esto, me siento avergonzada por mis acciones, ella me mira esperando una respuesta y entonces le digo

-Sé que tienes toda la razón Lea, mi comportamiento fue inaceptable y te fallé por completo. Te pido perdón desde el fondo de mi corazón-

-No se trata de hacer las cosas mal y después pedir perdón Dianna. Lo hecho, hecho está y no he venido por una disculpa, he venido para hablar de nuestro futuro-

Sus palabras vuelven a golpearme sin piedad y es que la que habla es una mujer completamente distinta a la Lea que deje abandonada y llorando hace unas semanas en mi camerino, es como si una ola de madurez y claridad la hubieran envuelto. Por primera vez no sé qué responder me ha dejado helada con sus palabras y entonces ella toma nuevamente la palabra.

-Tú me has querido crucificar como si la culpa de todo esto fuera mía y te recuerdo que tú y yo tomamos la decisión de acceder a la farsa de Ryan, las dos estuvimos de acuerdo en hacerlo, sabes perfectamente que fuimos las dos las que nos metimos en esto y se supone que seriamos las dos juntas que saldríamos ilesas de este juego, pero me has dejado sola. Decidimos por lo que en ese momento se veía como el camino fácil, no quisimos arriesgar y ahora el camino fácil se ha convertido en el camino más peligroso y difícil de todos. Las dos hemos sufrido mucho y el problema es que ya es muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, toda la situación está fuera de nuestras manos y ahora lo único que podemos hacer es seguir adelante hasta que sea necesario-

Escucho lo que tiene que decir y estoy consternada por el giro tan dramático que todo ha tomado, recuerdo el día en que la vi por primera vez y es que sabía que era especial pero nunca imagine terminar entre cuatro paredes hablando con ella, mi esposa, sobre el futuro de nuestra vida. Por fin logro articular unas cuantas palabras y le digo

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer entonces Lea?- Frunce el ceño y me responde

-¿No lo he dicho ya? Ya es tarde para nadar contra corriente, no lo hicimos cuando pudimos y ahora ya es imposible.

La miro incrédula y respondo – ¿Con eso te refieres a que debemos continuar con nuestra separación?-

-No quiero que me mal interpretes Dianna. Te amo y eso estoy segura que lo sabes, ¡Por Dios eres mi esposa! Mi corazón es tuyo y siempre será así pero también es verdad que estar juntas nos estaba destruyendo quizás fue valiente de tu parte renunciar a la serie, estar tan cerca solo nos hacía mucho más daño. El problema aquí es que como ya te dije no puedo detener todo lo que está sucediendo el teatro que armamos ha ido demasiado lejos y voy a continuar en todo esto hasta el final, el no hacerlo podría terminar no solamente con mi carrera sino también con la tuya y la de Cory-

Al parecer ella ya ha tomado su decisión y analizando todo es verdad lo que dice pero aun no me queda claro algo así que le pregunto

-Pero entonces ¿Qué pretendes que suceda con nosotras?-

Ella me responde de inmediato – Lo mejor es que por ahora continuemos con nuestras vidas por separado, sé lo doloroso que es para ti verme con Cory y verte sufrir me hace daño a mí. Lo de Cory es y siempre será una actuación sabes que lo quiero muchísimo pero no de esa forma. Sé que tienes proyectos Dianna y debes seguir con ellos, yo no seré quien detenga tu vida. El estar juntas sólo nos hace más daño y no quiero que llegue el día en que el daño entre nosotras también sea irreversible. He pensado en todo esto noches enteras y llegue a la conclusión de que la única manera de salvar nuestra relación es dándonos espacio y tiempo para que se calme la tormenta-

Le respondo casi conteniendo el aliento –Tienes razón Lea, eso es lo mejor. Creo que la última pieza para que nuestro último recurso funcione es completa honestidad-

-Es verdad Di, tenemos que ser completamente honestas con nuestro sentimientos y siéntete libre de hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites y yo haré lo mismo si no te molesta-

Toda esta plática me hace sentir como en un carrusel que gira cada minuto aún más rápido, todavía me cuesta asimilar que estoy teniendo esta conversación con mi esposa sobre cómo nos vamos a alejar voluntariamente y no puedo dejar de tener miedo a perderla. Si esto no funciona nos perderemos mutuamente en un oscuro paisaje que no se si algún día terminará.

-¿Cuándo podremos volver a vernos Lea?- Le pregunto

-Cuando estemos listas Dianna-

Esa respuesta es vaga, podemos estar listas en un mes o en años no podría pasar un año sin verla, pero acepto esa condición. Miro la mano de Lea y noto que aun lleva puesto su anillo de matrimonio igual que yo.

Me levanto y camino hacia mi habitación, busco en uno de mis cajones y tomo entre mis manos la cadena y el dije con la letra "M" que Lea me regaló el día que me propuso matrimonio, camino de vuelta hasta donde está Lea esperando por mí, esta vez me siento a su lado. Tomo su mano, llego hasta su anillo y trato de quitárselo a lo que ella responde primero cerrando la mano retirándola de mí. Sonrío y le digo que todo está bien, entonces quito de mi propia mano mi anillo y lo pongo en la cadenita de la cual ya retire el dije. Estiro mi mano pidiendo a Lea extienda la suya, aunque un poco escéptica acepta hacerlo, retiro su anillo y lo pongo también en la cadenita junto al mío y le digo mientras abrocho la cadena a su cuello conteniendo ya ambos anillos - Ahora están juntos y confío en que todo estará bien. Este anillo representa mi corazón Lea y quiero que lo lleves tú para que me sientas cerca cada que un momento complicado llegue, porque estoy segura que aún habrá momentos difíciles y también estoy segura de que no volveré a cometer nuevamente el error de dejarte sola con toda la carga. Llevas mi corazón contigo por siempre Lea-

Ella toca en su cuello la cadenita con los anillos que ahora resguarda y posteriormente con la misma mano acaricia mi mejilla y después mis labios, no puedo resistirlo y me lanzo contra ella necesito sentir el calor de su boca. La absorbo en un beso primero muy suave sintiendo el calor de su aliento y disfrutando lo suave de sus labios pero no puedo conformarme con eso yo quiero más así que mi lengua busca con impaciencia tocar la suya para invitarla a un beso mucho más pasional, muerdo y tiro cuidadosamente de su labio inferior con mis dientes y deja escapar un gemido.

-Déjame hacerte el amor- Le digo suavemente al oído, a lo que me responde

-Soy tuya-

Sonrío al tiempo que tomo su mano y la conduzco hasta la que algún día fuera nuestra habitación. Respiro entrecortadamente mezclada con impaciencia, no puedo dejar de mirarla. Es hermosa, el cabello cae sobre sus hombros y el escote de su blusa me enloquece. Sus ojos están clavados en mí, ¡oh por Dios! Es tan sexy que me vuelve loca de deseo.

Se desabrocha los jeans que trae puestos y se los quita frente a mi sin separar su mirada de la mía, trae puesto un delicado bikini de encaje que solo sirve para aumentar aún más mi excitación, continua ahora dejando caer al piso su blusa dejando al descubierto sus perfectos y deliciosos senos, camina lentamente hacia mí de la forma más provocadora del mundo. Mete sus dedos entre mi cabello sujetando mi cabeza y acercándome hacia su boca exigiéndome un beso en el que nuestras lenguas se entrelazan impacientes. Sus manos ahora cómplices del deseo la ayudan a quitar la blusa que llevo puesta y posteriormente a desabrochar mis jeans. Besa mi mandíbula y luego mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros y me doy cuenta de que ágilmente me ha dejado desnuda de la cadera hacia arriba, estoy a su merced y a su antojo, esa idea me hace que me hierva la sangre. Me arroja a la cama, me encuentro tendida frente a ella quien se acerca y tira de mis jeans para dejarme sin ellos y sube cuidadosamente sobre mí, sujeta mis manos sobre mi cabeza dejándome inmóvil e impaciente por sentir su piel entre mis dedos, siento su pierna cercana a mi entrepierna lo que me hace soltar un gemido suplicante, ella recorre con su lengua mis pechos, mordiendo uno de mis pezones y siento como la sensación llega directamente hasta mi sexo, humedeciéndome más si es que es eso posible sus manos me liberan y de inmediato la acerco a mi cuerpo prácticamente desnudo mientas vuelvo a recorrer su boca con mi lengua y quito el bikini que aun llevaba puesto. En un ágil movimiento invierto posiciones dejándola a ella bajo mi cuerpo y yo tomando control de la situación, la vuelvo a mirar, desnuda frente a mí con la respiración entre cortada, separo sus piernas con las mías beso su suave abdomen y mordisqueo su piel llevo mi mano hasta su sexo y siento el calor que proviene de su interior, introduzco un dedo en ella y siento de inmediato lo húmeda que se encuentra, comienzo a moverme dentro de ella. Cierra los ojos, aprieta las manos y deja escapar algunos gritos de placer, mientras sigo moviéndome en su interior acaricio su clítoris para aumentar su placer, me encanta escucharla gemir.

Salgo de ella y dejo de tocarla, ella abre sus ojos y me mira y me pide que continúe, yo ignoro su petición y en cambio acerco mi boca a sus muslos para recorrerlos con mi lengua, mientras mis manos acarician el resto de su cuerpo. Siento como se vuelve a estremecer ante mis caricias y entonces hago llegar mi lengua hasta su sexo para acariciar su clítoris con mi lengua y veo como arquea su espalda en una reacción por el placer que le proporciono entonces llevo mis dedos nuevamente dentro de ella mientras mi lengua continua en su clítoris hasta que sus paredes se tensan y dejan liberar el orgasmo.

Apenas logra recuperarse y se incorpora para besarme colocándose sobre mi yo recorro su cuerpo con mis manos desde la espalda hasta su trasero.

-Deseo sentirte- Le susurro

Sonríe perversamente para mí, me quita la última prenda de ropa sobre mi cuerpo, desliza mi bikini por mis piernas hasta que me libera de él luego acerca su pierna a mi centro y la sangre vuelva a hervir en mis venas con sus dedos acaricia mi sexo hasta que complace mis deseos y la siento dentro de mí, su pierna ayuda a su mano a embestirme una y otra vez mientras yo me pierdo en vaivén de su cuerpo sobre el mío y en miles sensaciones que recorren todo mi interior y cortan mi respiración, nunca me había sentido así con nadie, solo ella puede ocasionar ese mar de sensaciones en mi interior, siento claramente la sangre corriendo por mis venas, todos los nervios de mi cuerpo tensos ante su tacto, un cosquilleo me recorre desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies, todo eso y mucho más me hace sentir esta mujer a la cual amo con todo mi ser. Ya no puedo contenerme más y exploto en un orgasmo maravilloso.

Lea cae rendida a mi lado y de inmediato le extiendo mis brazos para que descanse en ellos. Sentirla tan cerca me hace sentir viva y feliz.

-¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?- Me pregunta

-Quédate por siempre- Le respondo apretándola contra mi cuerpo. Me siento tan bien que no quiero que amanezca porque además se lo que nos espera mañana, estoy tan relajada, feliz y exhausta que sin quererlo me quedo dormida en un instante.

La mañana llega mucho más pronto de lo que me gustaría, abro los ojos y está ella mirándome dormir

-Sabes que podría contemplarme todo el día- Me dice

-Eso tendrás que probarlo un día señorita- Le digo en broma, ella ríe y se acerca para besar mis labios.

-Di, tengo que irme. Tendría que haber estado en el set hace una hora pero no quise despertarte-

De inmediato siento como mi cuerpo se estremece como si un balde con agua helada callera sobre mí, no quiero que se vaya pero también sé que tengo que dejarla ir al menos por ahora.

-Lea sabes que estarás en problemas amor-

-Lo sé pero no me interesa-

-Entonces quédate todo el día conmigo- La reto

-Lo único que deseo es estar contigo el resto de mi vida, pero sabes que me tengo que ir por ahora-

Sus palabras me duelen pero tiene razón y no pienso hacer más difícil la situación.

-¿Puedo darme un baño antes de irme?- Me pregunta y de inmediato respondo

-No tienes que preguntar sabes que ésta también es tu casa-

-¿Vienes entonces?-

-Tus palabras me torturan Lea, sabes que si voy no seré capaz de contenerme-

Me sonríe traviesa y se mete al cuarto de baño.

Yo me levanto de la cama me pongo algo de ropa y me voy a la cocina. Busco en el refrigerador, encuentro algo de fruta y leche de almendras.

Lea después de un rato llega hasta donde estoy tomándome de la cintura, yo volteo hacia ella y beso su frente.

-He preparado algo ligero y rápido para que desayunes antes de irte- Le digo mientras la guio a la mesa.

-Mi pequeña corderita siempre piensa en todo, gracias-

Comemos en silencio lanzándonos miradas en todo momento pero sin decir nada, ninguna de las dos queremos afrontar lo que hemos estado postergando con tanto fervor. El tono de mi celular me distrae de Lea voy hasta la mesa donde lo deje un día antes y contesto la llamada.

-hola-

-Hola Di. Solo quería preguntarte si tienes idea de donde está Lea, tendría que haber llegado hace más de una hora y no contesta su celular. Sólo se me ocurrió llamarte a ti porque el pelón y el resto de la producción están enloqueciendo –

-Le haré saber lo que sucede Naya- Le digo

-¡Lo sabía! Está contigo, me da gusto confirmarlo pero en verdad Ryan está volviéndose loco y sabes que eso no es buena señal-

-Lo sé, te marco luego- finalizo la llamada con esas palabras.

Miro a Lea que tiene la mirada clavada en mí y me dice

-Me están buscando ¿Verdad?-

Asiento con la cabeza

-Tengo que irme Di-

-Lo sé- Le respondo con un hilo de voz.

Se levanta y caminamos juntas a la puerta

-¿Estarás bien?- Me pregunta

-Eso creo Lea ¿Y tú?-

-Voy a estar bien por ti y para ti Di, te amo tanto chiquita, veras que llegará el día en que tú y yo podamos ser completamente felices sin nadie que lo impida-

Tomo su cara entre mis manos para besarla suavemente, quiero capturar ese beso en la eternidad. Finalmente tengo que dejarla ir, me regala una última sonrisa al tiempo que abre la puerta para salir de mi departamento y no vuelve a mirar hacia atrás.


End file.
